Naruto The Golden Dragon
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat / dengan kekuatan Dewa-naga, Naruto memulai tugas barunya untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ? / AU/ Super Power, Extreme-strong Naru, Smart Naru.
1. prolog

Hai minna-san. Ren hadir dengan fic crossover Naruto dan DxD. Ren membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari chapter terbaru Naruto. Oke langsung saja tanpa basa basi

* * *

**Naruto The Golden Dragon**

Story By : Ren Akatsuki

Summary : Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun Naruto dilahirkan kembali dan diberi kesempatan baru untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut tentunya dengan kekuatan baru pula. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ?

Disclaimer : semua karakter Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Raiting : M

Genre : Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Naruto x …..?

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (Maybe), alur kecepatan.**

* * *

**-Naruto Pov-**

Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya ada warna putih dan putih. "Apa aku sudah mati ? " tanyaku dalam hati. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

**-Flashback-**

**BLARR…**

Terdengar suara bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras. Asap langsung mengepul dari ledakan tadi. Ledakan tadi berasal dari tubuh Obito yang membentur tanah dengan keras. Hal itu terjadi karena kelengahan yang ia perbuat sendiri, dan saat rookie Sembilan yang mendapat kekuatan Naruto berhasil menghancurkan benda hitam yang selalu melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan apapun, Naruto beserta Sasuke yang menyatukan kekuatannya berhasil menebas tubuhnya dengan pedang susano'o yang bergabung dengan kekuatan Kyuubi.

Naruto melepas penggabungan kekuatannya karena setelah beberapa menit belum ada pergerakan dari obito. Naruto merasa bahwa Obito telah berhasil dikalahkannya dengan serangan penggabungan tadi. Namun saat ia berbalik dan akan menghampiri teman-temannya di belakang, betapa kagetnya dia karena obito sudah berada di belakangnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Obito berhasil menusukan pedangnya tepat di perut Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu sempat menahan atau setidaknya menghindarinya. Obito tersenyum licik.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. " ucap Obito saat melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"K-k-kau b-bagaimana b-bisa selamat…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas untuk digerakan. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, apa perjuangannya selama ini sudah berakhir sia-sia.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja di pikiran Naruto muncul wajah Jiraya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Nagato, Itachi dan teman-temannya yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lalu muncul dua wajah terakhir, yaitu orang tuanya.

'Semuanya sudah mempercayakan perdamaian padaku. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku harus bisa mengalahkan orang ini' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Semangatnya telah kembali dan tenaganya serasa terisi penuh lagi.

Naruto mengaktifkan mode jubah Kyuubi miliknya dan membentuk Sembilan tangan cakra di belakang tubuhnya. Selagi pedang Obito masih menancap di tubuhnya, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia langsung menggenggam tubuh Obito dengan kesembilan tangan cakra miliknya.

Obito mencoba berotak dan meronta sekuat tenaga, namun entah kenapa tenaga Naruto menjadi jauh lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Seakan belum puas akan hal itu, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan yang mengarah langsung ke tubuh Obito.

Sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam langsung terbentuk di depan kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Bola tersebut semakin membesar ukurannya. Sementara itu, teman-teman Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dan Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Namun semuanya terlambat, bijudama telah dilesatkan oleh Naruto.

**BLAARR…**

Lagi-lagi sebuah ledakan tercipta. Kali ini ledakannya jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi, dan mungkin ini adalah ledakan terbesar yang tercipta pada perang ini.

Bijudama yang dibuat Naruto memang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi dia telah memasukan semua cakranya ke serangan terakhir itu dan ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan senjutsu miliknya agar serangan tersebut mampu melukai Obito.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata yang berasal dari ledakan itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Nampaklah Naruto yang masih berdiri, tapi bajunya telah compang-camping. Bekas luka bakar terpapar jelas di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan di depannya tergeletak tubuh Obito yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah menerima serangan terkuat dari Naruto, akhirnya Obito berhasil dilumpuhkan. Perlahan, pandangan mata Naruto mulai mengabur, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri dan rasa sakit mendera di sekujur tubuhnya. Akhirnya Naruto ambruk ke belakang dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

'Semuanya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini, aku senang karena sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tou-san, Kaa-san aku akan segera menyusul kalian.' Batin Naruto. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Naruto merasa lega karena setidaknya sebelum ia mati, dia berhasil mengalahkan musuh terkuatnya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teman-temannya yang memanggilnya sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam untuk selamanya.

**-Flashback End-**

"Sebenarnya aku dimana ? " Tanyaku kebingungan. Kalau memang aku sudah mati, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

"Kau berada di batas dunia. " seakan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Saat aku menolehkan badanku ke belakang, aku mendapati sesosok pria berjubah hitam misterius. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena jubahnya juga menutup kepalanya.

"S-siapa kau ? " Tanyaku gugup karena orang ini tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku adalah Shinigami. " jawabnya pendek.

Seakan dihantam palu yang besar, tiba-tiba saja otakku mengerti kalau orang yang ada di depanku ini adalah dewa kematian. "Lalu aku ini berada di mana ? " Tanyanku polos.

"Sudah aku bilang tadi, kau berada di batas dunia. Batas antara kehidupan dan kematian. " dan aku hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengarkan perkataan shinigami di depanku ini.

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan kedua bagimu. "

"Kesempatan Kedua ? " Tanyaku lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh shinigami di depanku.

"Kau akan dilahirkan kembali di dunia baru. Di dunia baru tersebut telah terjadi perang besar antara tiga fraksi. Dan aku ingin kau membawa perdamaian bagi dunia itu. "

'Jadi tidak hanya di dunia ninja saja yang ada perangnya.' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir soal kekuatanmu. Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyelamat bagi dunia barumu. Dan saat ini telah bersemayam kekuatan dari naga emas yang legendaris Hyperion di dalam tubuhmu. Dan kekuatan naga itu tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya di dunia barumu itu, bahkan Ophis si naga terkuat saat ini. "

"Baiklah aku mengerti. " ucapku penuh semangat yang berapi-api.

"Kau memang anak yang penuh semangat Naruto. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau akan dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga dan kau akan mempunyai seorang adik. Dan di dalam tubuh adikmu kelak juga bersemanyam sebuah kekuatan naga, yaitu naga merah Ddraig. Aku harap kau menjaga dan mengawasi adikmu itu. "

Aku mengangguk, dan shinigami memulai penjelasan panjang tentang peperangan tiga fraksi dan juga mengenai kekuatanku. Dari sana aku tahu kalau yang berperang adalah para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Shinigami juga menjelaskan kalau aku masih bisa mengingat kejadian ini dan juga bisa menggunakan tehnik ninja milikku meski tidak semuanya. Dan dia juga memberitahuku kalau aku saat ini mempunyai rinnengan, doujutsu yang sangat melegenda.

**-Naruto Pov End-**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari shinigami, ia mengangguk dan memantapkan mentalnya. Shinigami mulai menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bersinar putih dan mulai memudar. "Jangan lupa pesanku Naruto. " ucap shinigami sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang.

.o.0.o.

6 Years later…

Seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah berdiri di tengah rimbunnya hutan. Mata bocah yang semula terpejam itu terbuka dan menampakan pupil berwarna ungu dan berpola riak air. Bocah tersebut merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan berkata

"**Shinra Tensei !** "

Sebuah gelombang kejut yang luar biasa langsung menghantam pepohonan dan membuatnya tumbang. Bocah tersebut menutup matanya kembali dan membukanya sehingga sebuah iris biru samudra menggantikan mata dengan pola riak air tadi.

"**Wah, wah, kau hebat sekali Naruto. Padahal kau baru berumur enam tahun tapi kau sudah menguasai tehnik tingkat tinggi tersebut.** "

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan tadi. "Kau tidak usah berlebihan Hyperion. Ini hanyalah sebagian kecil bila dibandingkan dengan kekuatan luar biasamu itu. "

"**Memang, itu hanya sebagian kecil bila dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku. Tapi untuk seorang bocah usia enam tahun yang menguasai jurus itu pastilah luar biasa.** "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Hyperion. Baiklah aku akan pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati ramen buatan kaa-san. " ucap Naruto ceria. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat kelakuan bocah pirang ini, maka orang pasti akan menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seekor naga yang ada di tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

Naruto muncul kembali dengan kilatan emas di depan sebuah rumah. Di rumah tersebut terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Hyoudou'. Naruto mulai membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan berteriak "Tadaima "

Seorang bocah berambut coklat yang lebih kecil dari Naruto berlari dan menubruk tubuh Naruto.

"Nii-san dali mana saja ? " Tanya bocah kecil tersebut. Naruto yang gemas dengan adiknya itu menepuk kepala adiknya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Nii-san tadi baru dari rumah teman. Oh ya Issei, apa kaa-san sudah menyiapkan ramen untuk kita ? "

"Iya nii-san. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan lamen untuk kita beldua. " Naruto semakin gemas dengan tingkah adiknya ini, mengucapkan huruf r saja belum bisa. Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong adiknya dan berlari kencang ke dapur.

Saat sudah sampai dapur, Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat kaa-sannya sudah berkacak pinggang di sana. "Ne, Naruto sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang, jangan pernah berlari di rumah. Nanti kalau adikmu jatuh bagaimana ? "

Naruto langsung menurunkan Issei dari gendongannya, "G-gomen Kaa-san. " kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Siang pun berganti malam.

Keluarga kecil tersebut tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka berempat menyantap makanannya. Namun di keluarga tersebut terdapat suatu keanehan, yaitu warna rambut Naruto yang tidak senada dengan keluarganya. Jika rata-rata semua orang yang berkumpul di sana berambut coklat, maka hanya Naruto seorang yang berambut pirang. Shinigami memang tidak merubah bentuk asli Naruto, dia Cuma menghilangkan kumis kucing di wajahnya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Naruto semakin tampan dari sebelumnya.

.o.0.o.

**Time Skip A Years Laters…**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Naruto bersekolah di akademi kuoh. Kini ia telah menginjak kelas tiga. Bicara soal akademi, akademi kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Namun baru-baru ini, akademi tersebut diubah menjadi campuran antara perempuan dan laki-laki dengan rasio perbandingan 8:3. Karena hal tersebutlah Naruto bisa diterima di akademi itu, bukan hanya itu Issei juga bersekolah di sana. Saat ini ia baru menginjak kelas dua. Walaupun umur mereka bertaut tiga tahun, tapi Issei sudah mulai bersekolah setahun setelah Naruto bersekolah.

Kini Hyoudou bersaudara tengah memasuki gerbang akademi. Saat mereka mencapai halaman depan, beberapa siswi berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto.

"Kyaa, Naruto-senpai…"

"Naruto-senpai kereeenn…"

"Senpai, maukah kau berkencan denganku ? "

Dan begitulah segala bentuk teriakan dari para siswi yang ditujukan oleh Naruto yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sementara itu Issei yang disampingnya memberengut tidak suka. Naruto memang masuk ke dalam daftar orang paling tampan di akademi, namun hal itu tidak serta merta membuat Issei bisa ikut ke dalamnya. Semenjak Issei masuk akademi ia sudah dicap sebagai trio mesum bersama kedua temannya yang lain.

"Naruto-senpai, jangan dekat-dekat dengan si mesum itu, nanti kau tertular penyakit mesumnya. " teriak salah seorang gadis yang berada dalam kerumunan siswi lainnya.

Naruto hanya swetdrop mendengar perkataan barusan. 'Sekarang aku mengerti penderitaanmu teme. Ternyata menjadi terkenal memang bukalah hal yang menyenangkan.' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah tengah mengawasi Naruto dan Issei dari sebuah gedung tua yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya Akeno ? " Tanya wanita berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela. Dari dalam muncul seorang wanita lagi berambut hitam yang di ikat ponytail berdiri di samping wanita tadi.

"Ya Rias. Aku juga merasakannya. Hyoudou Naruto dan Hyoudou Issei. Mereka berdua memancarkan aura energi yang sangat besar. " jawab Akeno.

=0=0=0=0=

Naruto tahu sendari tadi kalau ia dan Issei tengah diawasi. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, bahkan sampai tak terlihat.

Naruto menepuk pundak Issei di sampingnya yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas dari tadi. "Sudahlah Issei, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan pacar, jadi bersabarlah. "

Issei hanya mengagguk lemah dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Nii-san'nya yang satu ini memang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Issei terkadang iri sendiri dengan Naruto, padahal penampilannya juga tidak kalah keren dengan Naruto, namun kenapa hanya Naruto yang selalu diperhatikan. Bahkan gaya berpakaian Naruto juga ditiru oleh Issei, Naruto selalu membuka jas hitam sekolahnya dan menampakan dalaman kaos berwarna oranye.

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang sudah berada di kelasnya. Saat di koridor, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Rias. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan berjalan santai melewati Rias. Seakan tidak puas dengan tadi, Rias menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Naruto.

=0=0=0=0=

Bel pun berbunyi tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Kedua Hyoudou bersaudara pun pulang meninggalkan area sekolah. Mereka berjalan melewati halte penyebrangan di atas jalan. Tiba-tiba saja ada sorang wanita muda yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa benar kamu yag bernama Hyoudou Issei-kun ? " sapa wanita tadi.

Merasa dipanggil Issei pun menjawab ya. Naruto memincingkan matanya saat merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh dari wanita tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku pulang duluan Issei. " ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum itu Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Issei dan berbisik "Selamat bersenang-senang Issei. "

Seketika itu wajah Issei langsung memerah. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sana.

"Ano, ada apa ya kau mencariku ? " Tanya Issei yang mecoba memecah keheningan.

"Um, apa kau sedang tidak dengan siapapun Issei-kun ? "

"Hah ? "

"Maksudku adalah apa kau mau jadian denganku ? "

"APAA…" teriak Issei dalam hati. Dia mengangguk setuju mengiyakan pertanyaan wanita tadi.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu kita kencan oke ! " ucap wanita tadi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia meninggalkan Issei yang masih mematung.

Sedetik kemudian Issei melompat kegirangan pertanda bahwa hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Dia begegas kerumah dan akan memberitahukan ini pada Naruto.

**Semiggu kemudian…**

Issei berdandan rapi. Dia akan pergi berkencan hari ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menghadangnya di pintu rumah.

"Apa kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu Issei ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"S-sudahlah nii-san, jangan menggodaku terus. " ucap Issei gugup. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah gugup dari adiknya ini.

Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Issei. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Issei. " Issei hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan kakaknya ini. Dia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kencan Issei berjalan dengan lancar. Dia bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang kita ketahui benama Amamo Yuuma. Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling kota dan menjajali berbagai tempat makan. Tidak lupa mereka juga pergi ke toko pakaian dan mainan.

Setelah seharian penuh berkeliling, Yuuma mengajak Issei ke taman. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berbisik "Ne, Issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ? "

"Kau minta apa Yuuma-chan ? "

"Maukah kau mati untukku Issei kun ? "

Issei mengorek telinganya, mungkin ia salah dengar. Namun Yuuma mengulangi perkataannya tadi dan berjalan ke depan.

Pakaian Yuuma robek dan berganti menjadi pakaian super minim yang hanya menutup beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak lupa sepasang sayap hitam juga muncul di belakangnya.

Issei sempat melihat tubuh telanjang pacarnya itu. Namun perasaannya berubah takut saat sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggung Yuuma, terlebih saat ia membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangannya.

Yuuma atau nama aslinya adalah Reynalle melempar tombak cahaya di tangannya dengan cepat. Issei mencoba menghindar, namun gerakannya terlalu lambat hingga tombak tersebut sukses menembus perutnya. Darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Bermain cinta denganmu sangat menyenangkan Issei-kun. Tapi salahkan tuhan karena dia telah menanamkan sebuah sacred gear di tubuhmu yang membahayakan pemimpin kami. " ucap Reynalle yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun tawanya segera berhenti saat mendengar suara "**Shinra Tensei !** "

Tubuhnya terhempas kuat akibat gelombang kejut yang entah dari mana datangnya. Setelah mendarat tidak elit di tanah, dia berdiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang telah berdiri di depan Issei.

Menggeram marah, Reynalle membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dan terbang dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Baru beberapa langkah dia terbang, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat sebuah kilatan berwarna emas muncul di hadapannya.

Naruto muncul tepat di depan Reynalle dan menghantamkan tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi dengan sebuah sinar emas tepat di kepala Reynalle. Saking kerasnya tinju tersebut sampai-sampai kepala Reynalle membentur tanah dan menciptakan retakan tanah.

Mungkin jika Reynalle bukan seorang malaikat jatuh, kepalanya pasti sudah pecah berkeping-keping karena tinjuan Naruto tadi.

"Jika kau sekali lagi berani menyentuh adik kecilku ini, maka akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok lagi. " ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup berat.

Reynalle langsung menciut nyalinya. Dia takut karena aura kekuatan yang dipancarkan Naruto jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan pemimpinnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, ia mencoba terbang dan melarikan diri.

Naruto berbalik setelah malaikat jatuh tadi kabur. Dia menatap nanar tubuh adiknya yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Keluarlah kalian berdua, jangan jadi penguntit seperti itu. " ucap Naruto. Dan benar saja, dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang wanita muda.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Gimana kesan kalian terhadap fic ini, jelekkah, gajekah, atau abalkah. Jika ingin fic ini berlanjut, maka silakan tinggalkan review kalian.**


	2. Naruto Power

Hai minna-san. Ren kembali lagi nih. Saya minta maaf karena ada typo di chapter kemarin. Itu memang kebiasaan buruk saya sewaktu nulis, tapi sudah diperbaiki lagi sekarang. Oke saatnya pembahasan fic ini.

Disini Naruto memang punya kekuatan naga, tapi dia juga punya sacred gear. Dan saya ingatkan lagi, kekuatan naga Naruto beda dengan sacred gear'nya, jadi jangan samakan Naruto dengan Issei yang kekuatan naga'nya terdapat pada sacred gear. Dan untuk pair, saya sependapat dengan usulan dari Black Market yaitu Naru x Rias, Issei x Akeno. Disini Kyuubi gak ada, tapi sebagai gantinya itu ada naga emas Hyperion yang di tubuh Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto The Golden Dragon**

Story By : Ren Akatsuki

Summary : Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun Naruto dilahirkan kembali dan diberi kesempatan baru untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut tentunya dengan kekuatan baru pula. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ? / AU/ Super Power, Extreme-strong Naru, Smart Naru.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Raiting : M

Genre : Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Naruto x Rias & Issei x Akeno

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (Maybe), alur kecepatan.**

* * *

Dua orang wanita berseragam akademi kuoh muncul dari pepohonan. Mereka sudah mengamati semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Salah satunya yang berambut merah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengawasimu dari tadi. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun ? "

"Baiklah kalian bisa bertanya apapun padaku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menyelamatkan adiku ini dulu. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah seorang iblis, jadi tolonglah dia. " ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi adikmu ini akan berubah menjadi budak iblisku. "

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Dengan merubahnya menjadi iblis maka aku bisa melatih kekuatan naga yang ada di tubuhnya. "

Sang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur dari sana, namun hanya pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Lalu meletakannya di atas tubuh Issei yang terbaring lemah dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei. Lingkaran tadi bersianar terang. Tubuh Issei mulai terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah untuk beberapa saat. Setelah cahaya tadi menghilang, kini tubuh Issei telah kembali normal tanpa luka apapun di sana. Tapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah saatnya pertanyaan untukmu Naruto-kun. Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa ? "

"Wow, wow. Kita belum berkenalan bukan. Tidak enak rasanya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal sebelumnya. "

Rias hanya menghelas nafas. "Aku Rias Gremory. Dan yang disampingku ini adalah Himejima Akeno. " ucap Rias sambil menunjuk wanita di sampingnya. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, kami berdua adalah iblis. Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu ? "

"Begitu lebih baik. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian, jawabanku adalah aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. "

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang tekanan kekuatan yang kami rasakan darimu. Dan juga kekuatan saat kau bertarung tadi. "

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatanku di titik terendah, tapi mereka masih bisa merasakannya.' Batin Naruto. Dia kembali membuka matanya, "Itu sederhana. Aku adalah orang yang terpilih untuk mendamaikan perang antara ketiga fraksi utama, karena itulah aku dianugerahi kekuatan golden dragon Hyperion. "

Rias menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama naga itu. Yang aku tahu, ada dua naga surgawi dan salah satunya ada di tubuh adikmu ini. "

"Memang, karena hanya akulah orang pertama dan terakhir yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain lagi, jika tidak aku ingin pulang, pasti kaa-san sudah mencariku dan adiku ini. "

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang. Besok datanglah kalian berdua ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Pasti adikmu itu bertanya-tanya soal kejadian ini. "

"Ya, besok kami akan datang. " ucap Naruto sambil membopong tubuh Issei di pundaknya. "Sampai ketemu lagi Rias. " Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

'Hyoudou Naruto Hm. Orang yang menarik.' Batin Rias. "Ayo kita juga pulang Akeno. " kata Rias pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Ha'I Buchou. " jawab Akeno. Dia mendekati Rias dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir tadi.

.o.0.o.

"Bangun, bangun, jika kau tidak bangun maka aku akan menciummu. " itu adalah bunyi dari sebuah alarm otaku. Sebuah tangan menekan tombol pada jam yang berbunyi tadi. Tangan tadi adalah tangan Issei.

Dia bangun dengan cepat dan segera meraba perutnya. "Apa kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah, lebih baik aku menanyakannya pada nii-san saja karena aku juga melihat dia sebelum aku pingsan. "

Issei pun bangun dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah persiapannya selesai, dia segera berangkat ke akademi bersama nii-san nya.

Saat di tengah perjalanan Issei membuka suaranya. "Nii-san, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam ? "

"Maaf Issei, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti kau akan mendapat jawabanmu. " setelah percakapan singkat tadi, keheningan melanda kedua bersaudara ini hingga mereka tiba di akademi.

Hari pun berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto selalu mendapat teriakan histeris dari para siswi. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

=0=0=0=0=

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi segera menghambur keluar kelas karena pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir.

Naruto berjalan santai keluar kelasnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu, dia sudah disapa oleh dua wanita yang ditemuinya semalam. "Hai Naruto-kun. Kau tidak lupa dengan permintaanku bukan. "

"Hai Rias. Tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi kita jemput adikku dulu. " balas Naruto. Mereka berdua segera pergi dari kelas itu. Keheningan melanda ketiga orang yang tengah berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah mulai sepi karena para murid sudah pulang.

Naruto memanggil Issei yang sepertinya masih berada di dalam kelas. Issei mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kelas itu. Namun dia sangat kaget saat mendapati dua orang wanita paling cantik dan terkenal di sekolahnya tengah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapati wajah kaget adiknya itu segera mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Hei Issei, seperti yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Kau akan mendapat jawabanmu dari mereka. " tunjuk Naruto kepada kedua orang wanita di belakangnya.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah karena tempat itu adalah ruangan dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Sesampainya mereka di sana, Rias sebagai ketua dari klub tersebut membuka pintu. Ternyata di sana sudah ada dua anggota klub yang lain. Mereka adalah Yuuto Kiba dan Tojo Koneko.

Mereka semua telah duduk di kursi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat pula Akeno tengah membagikan teh buatannya kepada semua orang yang ada di sana. Pandangan mata Issei tidak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik dari Akeno. Lalu saat Akeno juga memandang balik Issei, dia terlihat salah tingkah dengan muka yang memerah. Akeno terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Issei.

Rias duduk di kursi paling depan dengan Akeno yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mulai berdiri dan membuka pembicaraan. "Baiklah semuanya, mulai hari ini kita akan kedatangan anggota baru klub, yaitu Hyoudou Issei. Nah Issei apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ? "

Issei terlihat bingung. Dia bertanya soal kejadian semalam, tapi kenapa nii-san nya itu membawanya kemari. Dengan canggung, Issei pun mulai menjawab "Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam ? "

Rias mengambil nafas sejenak, "Kemarin malam, kau dibunuh oleh pacarmu Amamo Yuuma atau nama aslinya adalah Reynalle. Dia adalah seorang malaikat jatuh. Dia membunuhmu karena kau mempunyai sacred gear di dalam tubuhmu. "

Alis Issei semakin berkerut karena tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini. "Lalu apa itu sacred gear ? "

"Sacred gear adalah suatu senjata yang diberikan oleh tuhan kepada manusia, namun hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang menerima sacred gear. Dan ada pula sacred gear yang mampu membunuh tuhan itu sendiri. " kali ini Akeno yang angkat bicara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Akeno itu benar, dan sacred gear yang ada di tubuhmu itu adalah salah satu dari tiga belas longinus. " ucap Rias yang menimpali ucapan Akeno.

Kini otak Issei mulai mengerti dengan ucapan kedua wanita tadi. "Jika aku memang terbunuh, kenapa pas aku bangun tidur tidak ada luka sama sekali di tubuhku ! "

"Itu karena aku telah mereinkarnasi dirimu menjadi seorang iblis. Sekarang kau telah menjadi budak iblisku, dan semua yang ada di sini adalah seorang iblis, kecuali nii-san mu itu. " Rias berdiri dan menunjukan sayap iblisnya, diikuti oleh semua anggotanya.

Kini Issei terbelalak kaget karena rentetan kejadian yang sulit di terima oleh akal sehatnya. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang budak ? " ucap Issei setengah berteriak.

"Itu memang aturannya Issei. Disini akulah rajanya. Jika kau tidak ingin menjadi budak maka kau harus menjadi iblis kelas atas dan kau bisa memiliki pelayan sendiri. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Buchou, apa kau mengerti Issei ? " balas Rias.

"Aku mengerti. " ucap Issei dengan nada yang lemas. "Lalu siapa yang mengalahkan malaikat jatuh itu. Apa itu kau Buchou ? "

Rias menggeleng. Dia dia menunjuk Naruto sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto yang sendari tadi diam mendengarkan kini memegang bahu Issei. "Sudahlah Issei, menjadi iblis bukanlah hal yang buruk untukmu. Kau bisa awet muda beberapa tahun. Kekuatanmu juga bisa meningkat dengan menjadi iblis. Kau juga harus berjuang untuk menjadi iblis kelas atas jika ingin memiliki pelayan sendiri. " ucap Naruto menenagkan.

Issei mulai bernafas lega mendengar ucapan kakaknya ini. "Lalu bagaimana cara menggunakan sacred gear miliku ? "

"Mudah saja. Kau tinggal membayangkan hal apa yang kau anggap paling kuat, dan biarkan kekuatan mengalir di tubuhmu. "

Issei mulai membayangkan hal apa yang menurutnya terkuat. Lalu muncul tokoh dragon ball di pikirannya. Tanpa ragu lagi, dia menirukan gaya dari tokoh tersebut. Beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Tidak bisa ya. " ujar Rias pelan. Kini Naruto mulai berdiri menghampiri Issei yang sejak tadi gagal mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. "Sudahlah Rias, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk melatih kekuatan Issei. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. "

Rias menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah Naruto-kun. Kuserahkan Issei padamu. "

Naruto mengangguk dan memegang bahu Issei. Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang dari sana dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

.o.0.o.

Naruto tengah berbaring santai di sebuah danau di pinggiran kota. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tenangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian matanya.

Seorang pria paruh baya mendekat ke arahnya. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam dengan bagian depannya di warnai kuning. Pria tersebut memakai sebuah kimono coklat dengan membawa sebuah pancing. Pria tersebut duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah berbaring dan melempar mata pancingnya.

"Hei anak muda, sedang apa kau disini. " Tanya pria tadi.

"Tentu saja menikmati kesejukan alam. " balas Naruto kalem. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "Apa seorang pemimpin malaikat terbuang sepertimu tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain memancing ? "

Pria tadi sedikit tersentak kaget karena pemuda di sampingnya ini bisa mengetahui identitas aslinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya anak muda ? "

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersimpuh. "Tidak baik jika kita berbicara tapi tidak saling mengenal. Aku Hyoudou Naruto. "

"Aku Azazel. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto. "

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. "Apa kau tahu ramalan tentang seorang anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mengakhiri perang antara ketiga fraksi dan membawa perdamaian bagi dunia. "

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi apa ramalan itu akan benar-benar terjadi ? "

Naruto menengok ke kiri dan menatap Azazel dengan pandangan yang serius. "Kau tenang saja Azazel-san. Karena anak itu adalah aku. "

Azazel tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah orang biasa. Sejak kedatangannya ke sini, Azazel merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Naruto. Tapi dia memilih diam dan ingin tahu kebenarannya langsung dari Naruto. "Bisakah aku percaya padamu Naruto ? "

Naruto mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna keemasan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Saking besarnya kekuatan Naruto sampai-sampai tanah yang dipijaknya retak dan pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang kecil.

Azazel agak terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto. Jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya. "Cukup Naruto. Aku percaya padamu sekarang. "

Naruto kembali duduk dan menghilangkan kekuatannnya tadi. "Bagaimana Azazel-san, apa kau akan bersandiwara lagi. "

"Hm, kau memang anak yang menarik Naruto. Baiklah kau telah mendapat kepercayaan penuh dariku. Sekarang lakukanlah tugasmu, jangan sampai mengecewakanku. " ucap Azazel di iringi oleh sedikit tawa.

=0=0=0=0=

Issei tengah mengayuh sepeda miliknya. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang tengah dilakukan Issei malam-malam begini, maka jawabannya adalah dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan iblisnya. Dia gagal melakukan sihir teleport, sebagai gantinya dia harus naik sepeda untuk datang dan membuat kontrak dengan si pemanggil. Sudah dua hari dia melakukan rutinitas seperti ini.

Saat mencapai taman tempat ia dibunuh oleh pacarnya, tiga orang misterius datang menghadang jalannya. Yang satu seorang pria berbadan tegap tinggi, dan dua lainnya seorang perempuan.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " Tanya Issei sesopan mungkin.

"Jadi Reynalle gagal membunuh bocah ini. Sebaiknya kita bereskan saja bocah ini secepat mungkin sebelum kakaknya datang. " ucap pria tadi.

Tubuh Issei seakan disengat oleh petir saat mendengar kata Reynalle disebutkan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja reflek kabur dan lari secepat mungkin dari ketiga orang tadi. Namun ketiga orang tadi mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam dari masing-masing tubuhnya, dan langsung terbang mengejar Issei.

Ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di masing-masing tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Issei secara bersamaan. Issei yang telah menjadi iblis instingnya meningkat dan melompat untuk menghindari serangan tadi sambil terus berlari.

Aksi kejar-kejaran mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kini tubuh Issei dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan di tangan dan wajahnya. Issei berhenti berlari. Dia menggeram marah dan memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah. 'Kenapa aku selemah ini. Padahal aku punya sacred gear, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya.' Batin Issei.

Seakan menjawab kata hatinya, sebuah kekuatan besar langsung mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Issei teringat akn kata-kata dari buchou-nya kalau untuk mengeluarkan sacred gear dia harus membayangkan hal terkuat dalam tubuhnya.

Issei mulai berkonsentrasi dan lengan kirinya mulai bersinar hijau. Beberapa detik berselang, lengan kiri Issei sudah dibungkus oleh sebuah armor besi berwarna merah.

[BOOST]

Kini Issei yang kaget karena sebuah sarung tangan aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul di lengan kirinya. Namun tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan lebih bertenaga sekarang. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Issei mulai maju dan menyerang ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi.

=0=0=0=0=

Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Azazel merasakan firasat buruk. Dia mulai berdiri. "Maaf Azazel-san. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa bicara lagi di lain waktu. " dan dengan itu Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

=0=0=0=0=

Kini Issei tengah terduduk sambil memegangi bahu kirinya. Walaupun dia sudah mengunakan sacred gear, tapi tetap saja ketiga malaikat jatuh di depannya ini jauh lebih lincah dari dirinya. Dia hanya menunggu sebelum sebuah serangan tombak yang sedang dibuat oleh tiga orang di depannya ini mengenainya.

"MATI KAU BOCAH ! " teriak ketiga orang tersebut bersamaan sambil melempar tombak cahaya di tangan mereka. Saat ketiga tombak tersebut sudah dekat dengan Issei, sebuah kilatan berwarna emas muncul di depan Issei.

Naruto muncul tepat di depan Issei dan dengan sigap menangkap tiga tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya dengan satu tangan. Ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi terlihat kaget saat tombak cahaya buatan mereka dihentikan dengan satu tangan kosong. Dengan sekali remasan, ketiga tombak cahaya yang digenggam Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hei Issei, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil memunculkan sacred gear mu. " ujar Naruto sambil melihat lengan kiri Issei. "Tapi untuk saat ini biar aku sendiri yang menghabisi mereka bertiga. Sekarang kekuatanmu masih belum bisa menandingi mereka bertiga. "

Naruto maju satu langkah ke depan. "Hei kalian, aku sudah pernah bilang pada teman kalian untuk tidak mengganggu adik kecilku ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan kalian lagi. " teriak Naruto pada ketiga orang di depannya.

'Hey Hyperion, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita tunjukan kekuatanmu pada dunia.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"**Kapanpun kau mau, aku siap Naruto.** " balas suara dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dragon Booster. " ucap Naruto pelan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ke emasan muncul di bawah kaki Naruto. Kedua lengan dan kakinya mulai terbungkus oleh cahaya berwarna kuning ke emasan. Dan di detik berikutnya Naruto sudah menghilang dalam kilatan emas.

Ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi kaget saat Naruto sudah berada di depan mereka. Naruto dengan cepat memukul pria yang di tengah hingga dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak pepohonan di sekitar taman.

Dua wanita yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto mencoba menyerangnya dengan tombak cahaya. Namun Naruto menahan kedua serangan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sekali hempasan tangan, kedua wanita tadi terdorong beberapa langkah ke samping.

Pria yang menabrak pohon tadi bangkit dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Dua wanita tadi juga melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Masih dengan tangan yang terbungkus cahaya, Naruto memukulkan tangan kanannya ke tanah dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan gelombang cahaya. Gelombang tadi berhasil mementalkan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

Ketiganya mencoba bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mereka. Mereka terbang secara bersamaan dan menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka kemudian menyatukan ketiga tombak cahaya dan terciptalah sebuah trisula cahaya. Pria di tengah yang memegang trisula tadi melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Naruto.

"Dragon Shockwave "

Setelah berucap seperti itu, seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya ke emasan. Dia menghilang lagi dengan sebuah kilatan emas.

Naruto menghajar habis-habisan ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi. Gerakan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh mata. Mereka hanya melihat kilatan-kilatan berwarna emas sebelum tubuh mereka terasa sakit semua. Ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut kini berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terbang.

Seakan tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Golden Dragon : Hyperion Roar "

Sebuah semburan cahaya berwarna keemasan dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, semburan tersebut melesat dan menabrak ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi hingga tubuh mereka hancur tidak bersisa.

Issei yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka. 'Sungguh mengerikan.' Pikir Issei.

Taman yang tadinya indah kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Terdapat beberapa lubang dan retakan di sana-sini. Beberapa pohon di sekitar sana juga tumbang. Kini hanya menyisakan dua orang anak muda di sana.

"Nah Issei, ayo kita pulang. " ucap Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Issei. Issei langsung berdiri dan menghampiri nii-san'nya itu.

"Woi, nii-san. Tadi itu kekuatan apa, sepertinya kuat sekali. " Tanya Issei dengan mata yang berbinar. Ekspresi terkejutnya sudah digantikan dengan ekspresi kagum pada kakaknya ini.

"Oh tadi. Itu tadi adalah kekuatan naga. Di dalam sacred gear-mu itu juga terdapat kekuatan naga. Jika kau ingin menjadi kuat sepertiku, maka mulai besok kau harus ikut aku berlatih. "

Issei hanya jingkrak-jingkrak mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Dia sangat senang karena nii-san nya ini mau melatihnya. "Kau jangan senang dulu Issei. Kau belum tahu latihan apa yang akan kau jalani. Jadi persiapkan fisik dan mentalmu. " dan setelah berucap seperti itu, Naruto memegang bahu Issei dan mereka berdua menghilang dalam kilatan emas.

=0=0=0=0=

Issei hari ini bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia dan kakaknya mulai keluar dari rumah dan bersiap untuk memulai sesi latihan.

"Untuk hari pertama, aku akan melatih kekuatan fisikmu. Sekarang untuk pemanasannya, lakukan push-up sebanyak tiga ratus kali. Cepat. "

Issei pun mematuhi perintah Naruto. Sebuah porsi yang sangat banyak untuk sebuah pemanasan. Tapi jika Naruto tidak melakukan ini, maka fisik dari Issei akan selalu lemah dan tubuhnya pasti tidak akan bertahan lama jika menggunakan kekuatan naga.

Issei melakukan pemanasan tadi di halaman rumahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto memberi sit-up, back-up, dan juga scout-jump masing-masing tiga ratus kali setelah push-up selesai.

Issei terengah-engah dengan nafas yang memburu. Baru kali ini saja fisiknya disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berat. Naruto memberi waktu istirahat selama tiga puluh menit.

Setelah waktu istirahat selesai, sesi latihan dilanjutkan dengan lari-lari mengelilingi kota. Kedua Hyoudou bersaudara itu mulai beranjak dari rumah mereka dan mulai lari. Saat di tengah jalan, ada seorang biarawati muda yang sedang menyebrang. Issei tidak sengaja menabrak wanita itu hingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

Issei segera berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong wanita tadi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? "

Biarawati tadi menerima uluran tangan Issei dan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa. "

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyoudou Issei, dan yang di sampingku ini nii-san ku, namanya Hyoudou Naruto. "

"A-aku Asia Argento. "

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Wah gimana chapter kali ini. Semoga bisa memuaskan kalian. **

**Apa ada yang ingin lime di chapter depan, jika ada maka saya akan membuatkannya.**

**Dan untuk another life story kemungkinan agak lama updatenya. Soalnya saya lagi kekurangan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan fic itu. Jadi doakan saja semoga saya cepat dapat inspirasi biar cepet updatenya.**


	3. Training and Hunting part 1

Maafkan saya atas ketelatan updatenya ya minna. Soalnya ren baru saja melewati UTS. Oke langsung saja ini dia :

* * *

**Naruto The Golden Dragon**

Story By : Ren Akatsuki

Summary : Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun Naruto dilahirkan kembali dan diberi kesempatan baru untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut tentunya dengan kekuatan baru pula. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ? / AU/ Super Power, Extreme-strong Naru, Smart Naru.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Raiting : M

Genre : Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Naruto x Rias & Issei x Akeno

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (Maybe), alur kecepatan.**

* * *

Notification :

"Abcd" = percakapan

'Abcd' = percakapan dalam hati.

"**Abcd" = **percakapan Naga.

[Abcd] = Sacred Gear

* * *

**-Naruto POV-**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan Ise dengan biarawati yang bernama Asia, hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Kami sering menemuinya di taman kota saat berlatih. Hari ini juga. Saat ini Ise tengah asik berbicara dengan Asia.

Aku tidak masalah dengan kedekatan mereka, namun Ise juga tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang iblis. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia sampai dia diburu oleh pihak gereja.

"Hei Ise, kemarilah. " teriaku pada Ise. Dia meninggalkan Asia dan segera menghampiriku.

"Ada apa nii-san ? "

"Sudah saatnya untuk berlatih Boosted Gear-mu. "

Ya berkat latihan fisik yang aku berikan padanya, sepertinya stamina dan ketahanan fisiknya mulai bertambah secara perlahan. Sudah saatnya untuk mengasah kemampuan sacred gear miliknya.

"Ya. " jawab Ise mantap. Anak itu memang penuh semangat sama sepertiku sewatku masih di dunia ninja.

Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Sedetik kemudian kami menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya emas.

"Kita ada di mana nii-san ? "

Ise nampaknya kebingungan dengan tempat yang baru saja kita datangi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu aku gunakan untuk berlatih, jadi aku sudah familiar dengan tempat ini.

"Ini adalah hutan di dekat kota. Tempat inilah yang sering aku gunakan untuk berlatih. "

"Bagaimana bisa, padahal jarak tempat ini dengan tempat kita tadi sangatlah jauh. "

Wajar saja kalau Ise terkejut dengan perpindahan sekejab yang aku lakukan. Ini merupakan jutsu legendaris yang diciptakan oleh ayahku. Tapi aku telah merubah total jutsu ini dengan menambahkan kekuatan Hyperion di dalamnya dan juga tidak membutuhkan segel ataupun kunai. Jadi aku bisa berpindah kemanapun dan kapanpun aku mau.

"Anggap saja itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki. Tapi kau tidak usah memikirkan ini dulu, lebih penting kau konsentrasi saja dengan latihan yang akan aku berikan. "

Ise mengangguk mendengar perkataanku. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah batu besar yang ada di depanku. Aku memfokuskan kekuatan pada tangan kananku dan dengan sekali hantaman tinjuku, batu besar di depanku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sekarang kau coba tirukan apa yang aku lakukan. " perintahku pada Ise. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah batu besar lain di samping yang aku hancurkan tadi. Saat dia sudah memukul batu besar tadi, bukannya hancur tapi dia malah berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Sialan kau nii-san. Kau menipuku ya ! "

Aku hanya menghela nafas, walaupun kekuatan fisiknya sudah sedikit bertambah dari sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum bisa menyelaraskan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Kau keluarkan saja sacred gear-mu. "

Ise memberikan tatapan sebal padaku, tapi tetap saja dia mematuhi perintahku. Dia memulai pose-pose aneh sambil berkonsentrasi.

[BOOST]

Sebuah armor merah membungkus lengan kiri Ise. Aku mulai mendekatinya dan menyentuh armor merahnya sambil memejamkan mataku.

Aku membuka mataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sekarang aku tahu kemampuan boosted gear milikmu. Sacred gear ini akan menggandakan kekuatan penggunanya setiap sepuluh detik. Dan aku juga sudah melihat naga yang bersemayam di dalamnya. "

"Benarkah, bagaimana bisa ? " sepertinya dia sedikit tertarik oleh ucapanku.

"Tentu saja aku bisa karena di dalam tubuhku juga terdapat kekuatan naga, jadi aku bisa menemuinya melalui telepati. Namun nagamu masih tertidur, jadi kau harus membangunkannya untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. "

"Bagaimana caranya ? "

Naruto mulai duduk di tanah dan menyuruh Ise mengikutinya. "Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke alam bawah sadarmu, tapi kau harus membangunannya sendiri. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Ise. Kau harus berteman atau jadikan dia partnermu walaupun bentuknya menakutkan. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menguasai kekuatannya karena itu hanya akan membuatmu hilang kendali. Tapi berfikirlah untuk menyatukan atau menggabungkan kekuatan kalian berdua karena itu akan melahirkan kekuatan yang dahsyat. "

Aku mengacungkan tinjuku ke depan dan diikuti oleh Ise yang menyatukan tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi aromor denganku. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kami beruda telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh api dimana-mana. Di depan kami, tertidur seekor naga merah berukuran raksasa. Ise terlihat gugup saat melihat naga di depannya karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kali baginya.

"Bagaimana cara membangunkannya ? bisa-bisa aku dimakan karena mengganggu tidurnya. "

"Otakmu memang kerdil Ise. Tidak mungkin kau akan mati karena ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu. Untuk membangunkannya, kau alirkan saja kekuatan iblismu ke tanganmu lalu kau guncang tubuhnya seperti membangunkan seseorang. "

Ise mulai mendekati naga itu dan menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba naga itu membuka matanya yang bersinar hijau dengan cepat. Ise yang terlonjak kaget langsung berlari ke arahku. Sepertinya naga itu merespon kekuatan Ise dengan cepat.

Saat Ise sudah mulai tenang, dia mulai mendekat ke arah naga itu.

"U-um…, aku Hyoudou Issei, pemilik dari boosted gear yang kau tempati. "

"**Ada apa bocah mesum sepertimu membangunkanku ? Apa kau ingin mengendalikan kekuatanku ?** "

"Tidak. –Hei jangan menyebut orang sembarangan, dan darimana kau tahu kalau aku mesum ? "

"**Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku terhubung langsung dengan tubuhmu. Lalu untuk apa kau membangunkanku dan datang kemari ? biasanya pemiliku sebelumnya datang menemuiku karena mereka ingin mengendalikan kekuatan dahsyat yang aku punya.** "

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengendalikan kekuatan yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan. Itu hanya akan membuatku lepas kendali. Kedatanganku kemari hanyalah ingin berteman denganmu saja. "

"**Hahaha… kau lucu sekali bocah. Belum pernah ada pemilik boosted gear yang mau berteman denganku sebelumnya.** "

"Tapi aku serius. Aku sadar kalau aku ini lemah. Tapi kalau kita bertarung bersama-sama, maka kita bisa menjadi kuat tanpa harus takut akan lepas kendali. " Ise menatap naga itu dengan serius. Ternyata dia memahami kata-kataku dengan baik. Aku yakin kalau dia akan berhasil.

"**Hmm, jika itu maumu maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku whels dragon Ddraig mulai sekarang akan berteman denganmu Hyoudou Issei, hahaha….**"

Ise terlihat kegirangan saat dirinya berhasil meyakinkan naganya. Dia berlari ke arahku.

"Ayo kita kembali Ise. Latihan yang sesungguhnya sudah menunggumu, jadi persiapkan dirimu. "

Aku memegang bahu Ise dan sedetik kemudian kami sudah menghilang dari tempat ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali ke alam nyata. Kulihat, Ise juga sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hei Ise, sekarang kekuatan penggandaanmu sudah aktif bersamaan dengan bangunya Ddraig. Pukulah batu besar itu saat kau sudah menggandakan kekuatanmu. "

Ise mengangguk mendengar perkataanku. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sacred gear, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan. Sepertinya aku harus meminta Azazel-san mengajariku tentang sacred gear. Dia pasti lebih mengerti daripada aku.

[BOOST]

Kristal hijau di armor Ise mulai bersinar bersamaan dengan suara tadi. Ise maju dan bersiap untuk memukul batu tadi.

Batu tadi hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti yang diharapkan, kekuatan boosted gear memang hebat.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja Ise. Jika kau terus menggandakan kekuatanmu, yang ada tubuhmu yang masih lemah itu tidak akan sanggup menahan kekuatan luar biasa dari Ddraig. "

Kami akhirnya mengakhiri latihan hari ini dan pulang.

.o.0.o.

Semilir angin pagi menerpa wajahku. Ah, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan berbaring di pohon di sekitar halaman akademi sambil memandangi para siswi yang berlalu lalang. Hari ini, aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dan meninggalkan Ise yang masih tertidur. Ini merupakan kebiasaan lamaku sebelum Ise masuk ke akademi kuoh ini.

Ah, ini dia hal yang paling aku sukai. Seorang wanita berambut crimson dan hitam berjalan melewati halaman sekolah.

Rias Gremory, wanita yang sudah membuatku jatuh hati saat pandangan pertama. Dari awal kelas satu, aku selalu memperhatikannya dari sini. Wajah cantiknya mampu membuat aku terpesona. Rambut merahnya mengingatkanku pada Okaa-san ku. Dadanya yang berukuran jumbo itu membuatku membuatku ingin meremasnya.

Tapi aku ini pria yang pengecut, dari sekian lamanya aku sekolah disini, baru beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku berani berkenalan dengannya. Sungguh memalukan. Mungkin tou-san menertawakanku dari alam sana. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau aku menyerah begitu saja. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadikannya kekasihku. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencapai apapun yang aku inginkan karena itu adalah jalan hidupku.

Setelah puas berbaring disini, aku segera turun dan memasuki kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

=0=0=0=0=

Saat istirahat berlangsung, aku berjalan menuju ke kantin dan segera menemui Ise. Saat aku melihatnya duduk di sebuah meja sendirian, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, Ise. Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal yang penting. Ini tentang wanita gereja itu. "

"Maksudmu Asia ? "

"Ya. Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Ingat, kau ini seorang iblis. Dan gereja bagaikan racun untuk seorang iblis. Jika kau memang menyukainya, tahanlah sebentar perasaanmu itu sebelum aku menyelesaikan perdamaian antar ketiga fraksi. "

"Sepertinya kau salah paham nii-san. Aku tidak mempunyai rasa suka pada Asia. Justru perasaan seorang kakak yang tumbuh di hatiku. Asia sudah aku anggap sebagai adiku sendiri. Dan untuk kedekatanku dengan Asia akhir-akhir ini karena dia baru pindah ke sini dan dia juga tidak punya teman. Dan untuk yang terakhir, apa maksudmu dengan menyelesaikan perdamaian antar ketiga fraksi ? "

"Ups, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini terlebih dahulu, tapi apa boleh buat. " aku memberi jeda pada ucapanku.

"Aku terlahir di dunia ini karena menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku harus mendamaikan ketiga fraksi yang telah bermusuhan selama berabad-abad. Aku juga harus menjaga perdamaian bagi dunia ini. Karena itulah, aku mempunyai kekuatan besar yang ada di tubuhku. "

"Jadi kau ini manusia super yang menjaga perdamaian di tiga dunia sekaligus. "

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak usah memikirkan itu. Ingatlah apa yang aku katakan tadi. " ucapku sambil melenggang pergi.

.o.0.o.

Aku tengah berbaring di kamarku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil berfikir. Mungkin ini adalah waktunya untuk bergerak lagi. Aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari pihak malaikat jatuh. Tinggal dua pihak lagi. Lalu saat aku tengah berfikir keras, sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di otakku. Aku berdiri dari ranjangku dan segera menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

Saat aku muncul kembali, aku tiba di sebuah ruangan megah sebuah istana. Di depanku terdapat seorang berambut merah yang tengah duduk di singgasana dan seorang maid berambut perak tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut akan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

Padahal aku berteleport ke dunia bawah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku langsung tiba di hadapan seorang raja iblis. Aku langsung berlutut dan memasang pose penghormatan.

"Maaf mengganggu ketenangan anda maou-san. Aku Hyoudou Naruto, ingin mengajukan sesuatu. "

"Apa kau seorang manusia, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa iblis atau malaikat jatuh dari dalam dirimu. "

"Ya, aku seorang manusia. Dan aku adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa kedamaian bagi dunia ini. "

Raut muka raja iblis itu langsung berubah cerah saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Oh, jadi kau anak dalam ramalan itu ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang secepat ini. Lalu sudah sejauh mana langkah yang telah kau buat ? "

"Yah, tidak banyak juga sih. Tapi aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari pihak malaikat jatuh. Namun aku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar perdamaian tersebut benar-benar tercapai. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mendapat kepercayaan dari masing-masing pihak. "

Maou tersebut berdiri, "Baiklah. Aku Sirzech Lucifer sebagai pihak iblis akan memberimu kepercayaan penuh padamu, Hyoudou Naruto. "

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, ternyata mendamaikan dunia ini lebih mudah dari pada di dunia ninja. "Aku berfikir, ketiga fraksi memang sudah tidak berperang lagi. Namun gencatan senjata tidak akan bertahan lama jika terus dibiarkan. Aku ingin membuat ketiga fraksi beraliansi, tidak bukan hanya ketiga fraksi utama, tapi juga seluruh fraksi. Aku ingin semuanya hidup berdampingan dan tidak ada permusuhan dan pertumpahan darah. Mimpi itu memang terlihat mustahil, tapi itulah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak akan menyerah samapai titik darah penghabisan, karena itu adalah jalan hidupku. "

"Ternyata kau punya semangat yang tinggi Naruto-kun. Di dalam ramalan, anak pembawa perdamaian tersebut juga membawa kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan naga yang melebihi kekuatan ke enam Dragon-king yang ada. Apa itu benar Naruto-kun ? "

"Ya, itu benar Sirzech-san. Namun pengetahuanku tentang dunia ini masih sangat terbatas. Jadi bisakah anda mengajariku ? "

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu Naruto-kun. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. "

Sirzech-san mulai membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di tangannya. Lalu sebuah pedang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan pedang itu.

Ah, itukan pedang kusanagi milik Sasuke. Kenapa bisa ada di sini ? apa dia juga terseret ke dunia ini ?

"Ini adalah pedang iblis milik kami, namanya kusanagi no tsurugi. Pedang ini masih belum stabil kekuatannya. Banyak iblis tingkat tinggi yang mencoba mengendalikanya, namun mereka gagal dan hilang kendali saat menggunakan pedang ini. Aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Jadi mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya. "

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencobanya. " aku mengatakannya. Sirzech-san melempar pedangnya kepadaku dan aku menangkapnya.

Tekanan kekuatan iblis yang sangat luar biasa terasa saat aku menggenggam pedang ini. Pantas saja banyak yang hilang kendali saat menggunakan pedang ini. Saat aku mencoba mencabut pedang ini dari sarungnya, istana ini bergetar. Benar-benar pedang iblis yang luar biasa, padahal aku baru mencabut sedikit saja.

"Hentikan Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menghancurkan istana ini jika kau mencabut seluruhnya. Jika kau ingin mencobanya, cobalah di tempat lain. Grayfia, tolong antarkan Naruto-kun ke perpustakaan. "

Sirzech-san menyuruh maid di sampingnya untuk mengantarku ke perpustakaan. Aku menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dan menghilangkan pedang yang di tanganku dalam sekejab. Yah, begini-begini aku juga belajar sihir di dunia ini walaupun itu sihir sederhana seperti sihir penyimpanan benda.

Aku mengikuti Grayfia-san yang berjalan di depanku. Dia akan mengantarku ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada perpustakaan di dalam istana. Saat aku memasuki sebuah ruangan, disana terdapat tumpukan buku yang tertata rapi. Mungkin jumlah buku di sini sepuluh kali lipat dari buku di perpustakaan akademi.

Grayfia-san meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam perpustakaan ini. Oh man, mana mungkin aku bisa membaca buku sebanyak ini. Saat aku tengah berfikir keras, sebuah jutsu andalanku terlintas di otakku. Aku langsung saja menyilangkan kedua tanganku ke depan dan berteriak.

"Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu "

Ribuan klonku memenuhi perpustakaan yang luas ini. Aku langsung saja memerintahkan para klonku untuk membaca semua buku di sini.

**-Naruto POV End-**

**.o.0.o.**

**-Issei POV-**

Aku saat ini tengah berada di ruangan klub. Ya, seperti biasanya aku akan menerima perkerjaan iblis yang akan diberikan oleh buchou.

Saat buchou mendapat telpon dari seseorang dia langsung terlihat serius. Buchou kemudian berdiri.

"Semuanya, sepertinya kita akan berburu iblis liar malam ini. Ise, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu. Jadi kau harus ikut. "

Aku berdiri, "Ha'i buchou. Tapi iblis liar itu seperti apa ? " tanyaku pada buchou. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu karena aku baru menjadi iblis beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Iblis liar itu adalah iblis yang sudah menjadi kuat kemudian dia membunuh majikannya. Namun mereka memakan manusia karena sifat jahat mereka. " Akeno-san menjelaskannya padaku. Jadi kita akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat. Apa aku bisa mengalahkannya.

"Jangan khawatir Ise-kun. Aku akan melindungimu. " ah, senyuman hangat Akeno-san membuat pipiku bersemu merah. Sial, kenapa dia cantik sekali sih. Ingin sekali aku mencium bibirnya itu, membelai dadanya, dan juga berhubungan badan dengannya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Di saat gawat seperti ini kenapa malah pikiran mesumku yang keluar. Kami semua berdiri dan berkumpul di pojok ruangan. Buchou membuat lingkaran sihir dan mentransfer kami semua ke tempat iblis liar itu berada.

Saat kami sampai, kami berada di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Sepertinya bangunan tersebut sudah tidak dihuni selama bertahun-tahun. Kami semua berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hei iblis liar. Segera serahkan dirimu baik-baik. Jika tidak maka, kami dari keluarga Gremory akan menghabisimu disini. "

Seakan mendengar teriakan dari buchou, sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kuat menerjang kami semua. Aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertaung dan segera mengeluarkan boosted gear.

[BOOST]

Seekor harimau keluar dari dalam kegelapan. Ukuran harimau tersebut dua kali lipat ukuran manusia. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, harimau tersebut berdiri layaknya manusia.

[BOOST]

Harimau tadi melesat dengan cepat ke arah kami. Kiba yang berada di sampingku segera membuat pedang di tangannya. Dia juga melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena dia adalah bidak kuda, jadi dia memiliki kecepatan paling tinggi diantara kami.

[BOOST]

Saat Kiba hendak menebas harimau yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba saja harimau tersebut menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kiba dengan cepat. Harimau tadi menyatukan kedua tangannya ke atas dan memukul Kiba dari belakang dengan keras hingga membanting tubuhnya ke tanah. Padahal Kiba adalah orang yang paling cepat diantara kami karena dia adalah bidak kuda. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia bisa dikalahkan kecepatannya.

[BOOST]

Koneko-chan melompat di belakang harimau tersebut dan hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Namun harimau tersebut berbalik sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Kedua tinju saling bertubrukan dan menciptakan gelombang udara yang besar. Tinju mereka seimbang. Ini mustahil, Koneko-chan adalah yang paling kuat fisiknya diantara kami walaupun tubuhnya kecil.

[BOOST]

Harimau tadi memegang tangan Koneko-chan yang sedang beradu tinju dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. Tubuh kecil Koneko-chan pasti kesakitan saat menerima serangan sekuat itu. Baiklah saatnya bergerak.

[BOOST]

Kata Naruto nii-san, batas maksimal penggandaan kekuatanku saat ini adalah lima kali. Aku sudah menggandakan kekuatanku sebanyak lima kali, dan saat ini tubuhku terasa sangat kuat dan juga ringan. Dengan kecepatan maksimalku, aku berlari ke arah iblis itu yang tengah sibuk bertarung dengan Akeno-san.

Aku menghantam tengkuk iblis itu saat ia tengah sibuk dengan Akeno-san di depannya. Iblis tersebut tersungkur ke tanah karena hantaman kerasku.

Namun iblis itu masih bisa berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Iblis itu mengeluarkan aura biru dari tubuhnya yang menyebar dengan cepat. Insting iblisku yang merasakan bahaya segera berlari menjauh dari gedung tersebut sambil membopong tubuh Kiba.

**BLAARR…**

Gedung tadi meledak akibat serangan yang diluncurkan oleh iblis harimau tadi. Aku berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Akeno-san juga berhasil selamat sambil membawa tubuh Koneko-chan yang terluka.

"Sepertinya iblis itu bukan iblis sembarangan. Walaupun dia hanyalah seorang benteng, tapi kecepatan dan sihirnya jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekuatan penuhku. "

Buchou tiba-tiba berkata di sampingku. Dia mengeluarkan kedua sayap dari punggungnya. Buchou terbang sambil mengumpulkan energi berwarna hitam kemerahan di kedua tangannya. Aku tahu, itu adalah kekuatan power of destruction yang dimiliki buchou. Apapun yang tersentuh kekuatan itu akan hancur tanpa bekas.

Setelah energi yang terkumpul cukup banyak, buchou menembakan sinar berwarna hitam kemerahan ke arah iblis tadi. Namun iblis itu juga membuat sebuah bola energi berwarna biru yang lumayan besar. Saat kedua serangan saling bersentuhan, tercipta gelombang kejut yang besar.

Iblis tadi membuat sebuah bola energi lagi berwarna biru, tapi saat ia menembakannya bola tersebut terpecah menjadi puluhan bola yang bisa menghantam siapa saja.

Salah satu bola mengarah pada Akeno-san. Dengan insting laki-laki, aku berlari ke arahnya dan menahan serangan bola energy tadi dengan boosted gear-ku yang masih aktif. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit semua saat bola tersebut mengenai tubuhku. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

Walaupun dengan boosted gear, tapi serangan tersebut masih bisa melukaiku. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas dan ambruk ke belakang. Namun Akeno-san dengan sigap menyangga tubuhku ini. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. Walaupun begitu, dia masih tetap terlihat cantik. Ah, beruntungnya aku saat kepalaku ini berada di pangkuannya.

Saat aku melihat ke depan, buchou terlihat menghindari serangan bola energy dengan gesit. Saat dia tidak menyadarinya, sebuah bola energy datang dari belakangnya. Aku ingin berdiri dan menyelamatkannya, namun tubuhku ini tidak bisa.

Saat buchou berbalik, dia sudah terlambat untuk menghindarinya. Namun sebuah kilatan berwarna emas muncul di depannya. Aku merasa lega karena nii-san sudah datang di saat yang tepat.

**-Issei POV End-**

.o.0.o.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku muncul tepat di depan Rias. Aku segera menangkis bola energy yang mengarah padaku.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan Rias ? "

"Naruto-kun…."

Aku segera memandang ke depan. Dengan sedikit gerakan, aku mulai mencabut pedang iblis di tangan kiriku. Tekanan kekuatan iblis yang sangat kuat langsung menyebar saat aku sedikit mencabut kusanagi dari sarungnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggiku, aku menghilang dan menebas kaki iblis tersebut tanpa memperlihatkan saat aku mencabut kusanagi dari sarungnya.

Iblis tersebut berteriak keras saat kaki kanannya terpotong. "Sekarang Rias. " setelah mendengar aba-aba dariku, Rias segera menggunakan power of destruction miliknya.

"Atas nama Gremory, aku akan menghukummu iblis liar. " setelah mengatakan itu, Rias menembakan bola sihir berwarna hitam kemerahan yang langsung memusnahkan iblis tersebut tanpa sisa.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Gomen ya minna, ren gak bisa membuat lime karena yang minta Cuma sedikit. Ren akan berusaha secepat mungkin updatenya.**


	4. Training and Hunting part 2

**Naruto The Golden Dragon**

Story By : Ren Akatsuki

Summary : Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun Naruto dilahirkan kembali dan diberi kesempatan baru untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut tentunya dengan kekuatan baru pula. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ? / AU/ Super Power, Extreme-strong Naru, Smart Naru.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Raiting : M

Genre : Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Naruto x Rias & Issei x Akeno

* * *

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (Maybe), alur kecepatan, Lime Content (yang nggak suka lime silakan skip aja atau tekan tombol back).**

Notification :

"Abcd" = percakapan

'Abcd' = percakapan dalam hati.

"**Abcd" = **percakapan Naga / jurus.

[Abcd] = Sacred Gear

* * *

Setelah pertarungannya melawan iblis liar, kini kelompok Gremory berkumpul di depan gedung yang sudah hancur tadi. Ise, Kiba, dan Koneko tengah terluka. Luka dari Kiba tidak terlalu parah, namun dua lainnya belum sadar.

Saat dua orang pingsan tadi sudah mulai sadari, kelompok Gremory segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebelum mereka membuat sihir teleportasi, sebuah tawa yang aneh terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka semua.

**-Naruto POV-**

Saat kami akan meninggalkan tempat ini, aku mendengar suara tawa yang sangat aneh. Bukan hanya aku, namun yang lainnya juga mendengarnya. Saat aku membalikan badanku, seseorang muncul dari tempat yang gelap.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa iblis ataupun malaikat sebelumnya. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau orang yang akan keluar itu adalah manusia.

Saat orang tersebut sudah nampak sepenuhnya dari kegelapan di sekitarnya. Disana terlihat seorang pria berambut silver sebahu. Dia memakai pakaian seperti seorang pendeta. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah pedang, dan di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah pistol. Tapi aku merasakan hawa yang aneh dari pedang yang dibawa pria itu.

Jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya dia pasti seorang exorcist (pemburu iblis). Lalu dari belakang pria itu muncul lagi sebuah siluet seseorang. Setelah orang itu berjalan lebih dekat, dia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang berpakaian suster gereja.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Asia. Kenapa Asia bisa ikut dengan orang itu, atau jangan-jangan dia juga tergambung dalam tim pemburu iblis.

"Selamat malam iblis-chan sekalian. Namaku adalah Freed Zelzan. Pendeta muda yang tergabung dalam organisasi pengusir iblis. " orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang konyol dan tingkah-tingkah yang konyol pula.

Rias yang berada di sampingku maju dan berkata "Untuk apa kau datang kesini ? apa kau ingin membunuh kami ? "

"Ya. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan pedangku ini. "

Kiba juga ikut maju ke sampingku. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius saat meliaht pedang itu. Tatapan matanya juga menajam. "Pedang itu adalah excalibur. Memang, excalibur yang asli sudah hancur saat peperangan besar ketiga fraksi. Tapi pihak gereja mengumpulkan serpihannya dan membuat ulang excalibur. Dan dari berita yang aku dengar, kini excalibur telah terbagi menjadi tujuh bagian dan salah satunya di pegang oleh pendeta itu. "

"Dan iblis akan terbunuh jika sampai tertebas pedang itu. " kata Rias yang menambahi ucapan Kiba.

"Buchou, biarkan aku yang melawan pendeta ini. Aku punya dendam tersendiri kepada para pengguna pedang itu. " Kiba berkata pada Rias sambil menunjukan tatapan mata yang penuh amarah.

Rias yang melihat Kiba seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuijinkan kau melakukan itu, tapi kau harus menang Yuuto. Dan jangan sampai mati. "

Kiba mengangguk dan segera maju kedepan. Dia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangannya dan memuculkan sebuah pedang dari sana. Tapi pedang itu besinar hitam, baru kali ini aku melihat Kiba menggunakan pedang itu. "Ini adalah pedang iblis terkuatku, Holy Eraser. Pedang yang mampu menghapuskan cahaya. Rasakanlah ini. "

Dan dengan itu Kiba menghilang dengan kecepatan supernya sebagai seorang kuda.

"Khe khe khe… ini menarik sekali. " lagi-lagi pendeta itu menunjukan tawa yang sangat aneh. Benar-benar pendeta gila. Lalu pendeta gila atau sebut saja Freed menghilang juga. Sepertinya dia juga punya kecepatan yang sama dengan Kiba.

Suara pedang berdenting mulai terdengar ke telinga semua orang. Tercipta sebuah percikan-percikan api akibat dua pedang yang saling beradu. Gerakan mereka berdua benar-benar cepat sampai tak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Aku bahkan sampai harus menggunakan rinnengan untuk bisa melihat pergerakan mereka.

Mereka berdua saling menghantamkan pedangnya masing-masing dengan keras. Tapi pedang yang digunakan oleh Kiba secara perlahan mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin lama retakan itu semakin membesar seiring pedang tersebut dibenturkan.

Holy Eraser milik Kiba hancur berkeping-keping setelah satu hantaman keras terakhir. Pendeta gila itu tertawa dengan sangat keras. Ternyata kekuatan excalibur tidak bisa diremehkan. Benar-benar pedang cahaya yang mematikan. Jika seperti ini terus maka Kiba bisa kalah.

Aku menggenggam erat kusanagi di tanganku ini. Cahaya kuning keemasan mulai menyelimuti pedang ini. Aku mengalirkan kekuatan nagaku ke pedang ini untuk menekan kekuatan iblis yang berlebihan di pedang ini.

"Hei Kiba, pakailah ini. " ucapku sambil melemparkan kusanagi dari tanganku. Kiba dengan senang hati menangkap pedangku.

"Terima kasih Naruto-senpai. Aku akan mempergunakan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. " saat Kiba mencabut kusanagi dari sarungnya, tekanan kekuatan iblis yang besar langsung memenuhi area ini. Uwah, padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatan dari pedang itu, tapi tetap saja kekuatan yang dipancarkan masih sebesar ini.

Tanpa sengaja, Kiba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dia pasti tahu perbedaan kekuatan pedangnya. Dengan percaya diri, dia memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menghilang dengan kecepatan dewanya.

Pendeta gila itu juga ikut menghilang. Mereka berdua saling beradu pedang lagi. Namun Kiba terlihat lebih unggul, baik dari segi kecepatan maupun segi kekuatan, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Pelahan-lahan, pendeta tersebut mulai terdorong mundur. Dia juga tidak bisa menerima serangan beruntun yang dilancarkan oleh Kiba. Akibatnya beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat oleh Kusanagi. Tapi pendeta itu menembakan pistolnya tepat saat Kiba menebas tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terkena serangan masing-masing. Kiba tertembak oleh peluru emas –yang merupakan senjata ampuh untuk membunuh iblis – di bahu kirinya. Sementara pendeta itu terkena tebasan melintang di perutnya, mengakibatkan darah segar mengucur dari sana.

Asia mendekati pendeta tersebut dan mulai menyembuhkannya. Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Dia asisten dari orang itu. Asia memang pernah menunjukan kekuatan penyembuhannya padaku dan Ise sewaktu pertemuan di taman. Dia pasti memiliki sacred gear penyembuhan, karena mustahil manusia biasa bisa menyembuhkan seseorang tanpa sacred gear.

Ise yang berada di belakangku maju ke depan. "Asia, apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau menyembuhkan orang itu ? "

"Maafkan aku Issei-san. Tapi tugasku adalah mematuhi perintah dari bapa Freed. "

Ise menunduk setelah mendengar perkataan Asia. Dia mulai mengaktifkan boosted gear-nya. Dia berlari kencang ke arah pendeta itu sambil berteriak "Aku akan membunuhmu pendeta sialan. "

Pendeta itu menyentuh tangan Asia yang menyembuhkannya, kemudian membalik badannya. Dia menikam leher Asia dengan pedangnya. "Jika kau bergerak selangkah lagi, maka kepala Asia-chan akan lepas dari lehernya. Khe…khe…khe…"

"Sialan kau pendeta gila. Jika kau berani melakukan itu, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. " kata Ise yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kau tenang saja iblis-chan. Aku tidak akan membunuh Asia karena para malaikat jatuh menginginkan benda berharga yang ada di tubuhnya. " setelah mengatakan itu, muncul sebuah portal dimensi berwarna ungu diatas kepala Freed. Dia membawa Asia dan meloncat ke dalam portal dimensi itu. "Selamat tinggal iblis-chan. Lain kali aku pasti akan menghabisi kalian semua. "

Aku langsung saja membuat sebuah bunshin dan menyuruhnya untuk melacak keberadaan mereka. Bunshinku langsung saja menghilang dalam kilatan emas.

Mereka pasti mengincar sacred gear milik Asia. Namun Azazel-san tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Atau mungkin ada penghianat di pihak malaikat jatuh yang bermain di balik layar.

Ise berlari mengejar portal dimensi yang belum tertutup itu. Tapi aku segera menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapan Ise. Aku memberikan tatapan yang mematikan pada Ise.

"Minggir nii-san. Aku ingin mengejar mereka. "

"Jangan gegabah Ise. Kekuatanmu saat ini masih belum cukup untuk melawan para maikat jatuh. "

"Tapi jika kita terus menunggu, hal buruk bisa menimpa Asia. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "

"Kau memang keras kepala Ise. " aku menghilang dan muncul di belakang Ise. "Tapi sekali-kali aku harus mencairkan kepalamu yang keras itu. " ucapku sambil memukul tengkuk Ise. Diapun terjatuh pingsan.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Ise dan menghampiri Rias. "Aku pergi dulu Rias. Akan ku urus masalah ini. " setelah mengucapkan itu aku segera berteleport ke rumahku.

**-Naruto POV End-**

.o.0.o.

Kini Naruto sedang sarapan bersama keluarganya. Kebetulan ini adalah hari libur, jadi Naruto dan Ise tidak masuk sekolah. Raut muka Ise terlihat murung karena tadi malam rencananya menyelamatkan Asia digagalkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melakukan semua ini adalah karena dia tidak mau adik semata wayangnya ini terluka. Dia sebenarnya bisa menyelamatkan Asia dengan mudah dan menghabisi para malaikat jatuh jika ia mau. Tapi jika Naruto melakukan itu, maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pihak malaikat jatuh kalau Naruto sengaja membantu para iblis.

Jika itu terjadi maka aliansi tidak akan pernah bisa dibentuk jika salah satu pihak tidak menyetujuinya. Biarlah Ise dan kelompokya menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Naruto hanya bertindak sebagai pendukung di balik layar.

Untuk itulah Naruto akan memaksimalkan penggunaan boosted gear milik Ise sebelum membiarkannya melawan para malaikat jatuh.

Setelah acara makan pagi mereka selesai, Naruto menarik keluar Ise dari rumah. "Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan Asia, Ise ? "

"Tentu saja. Dan kenapa kau menghalangiku kemarin. "

"Baiklah. Kalau kubilang Asia saat ini baik-baik saja, apa kau percaya padaku ? "

"Hah, apa maksudmu. Apa kau tahu tempat persembunyian mereka ? "

"Ya, aku tahu. Dengan kekuatanku ini, aku bisa melacak mereka dimanapun mereka berada. Dan sejauh ini, Asia masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka menunggu hari yang tepat untuk mengambil sacred gear-nya. "

"sacred gear ? apa Asia memiliki sacred gear ? lalu apa yang terjadi jika sacred gear itu diambil dari tubuhnya ? "

"Tentu saja dia akan mati jika sacred gear-nya diambil secara paksa dari tubuhnya. " setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, Ise hendak pergi, namun Naruto menahan tanganya. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan Asia sebelum kau menyelesaikan latihan tahap akhir dariku. " dan setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto beserta Ise berteleport ke suatu tempat.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Saat ini Naruto muncul di daerah sekitar pegunungan. Di hadapannya, terbentang beberapa gunung yang ukurannya bervariasi mulai dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar.

"Perhatikan baik-baik Ise. Aku akan mengajarkanmu tehnik penghancur yang mematikan dari seekor naga. "

Naruto mengarahkan satu telapak tangannya ke depan dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu gunung. Sebuah sinar berwarna kekuningan berkumpul di sekitar telapak tangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah bola.

"**Dragon Shot** "

Bola energi itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menghantam gunung di depannya.

**Blarr…**

Tercipta sebuah ngarai yang dalam akibat lintasan bola tadi dan gunung yang jadi sasarannya hancur berkeping-keping. Benar-benar kekuatan penghancur yang mematikan. Ise terlihat kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kekuatan kakaknya begitu besar.

"Sekarang perhatikan aba-aba dariku. Untuk bisa menggunaka jurus tadi, kau harus menggandakan kekuatanmu sebanyak duapuluh kali. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak maksimal penggandaanmu untuk mode ini. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada Ddraig. " setelah mengatakan itu Naruto membalik badanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, jadi berlatihlah dengan Ddraig. Dan jangan harap kau bisa kabur karena aku sudah membuat penghalang di sekitar sini. " dan Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan emas setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Hei tunggu- Arrggh… dasar sialan kau nii-san. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat seperti ini. " ucap Ise yang wajahnya berlinangan air mata.

[Sudahlah partner, kau jangan menangis. Aku masih disini bersamamu kapanpun.]

Punggung tangan Ise bersinar hijau dan bekata seperti tadi. "Kau memang partner yang terbaik Ddraig. " ucap Ise sambil menangis lebay ala anime sambil memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau dengan pertanyaan nii-san tadi. "

[Ya. Aku dengar semuanya. Dalam mode ini, batas maksimal penggandaanmu adalah sebanyak tigapuluh kali. Tapi jika kau ingin lebih, maka kau harus bisa mencapai mode balance breaker. Dengan mode itu, kau bisa menggandakan kekuatan sebanyak yang kau mau.]

"Balance breaker ? Apa itu ? " tanya Ise dengan tampang bodohnya.

[Balance breaker adalah sihir terlarang. Tehnik tertinggi dari suatu sacred gear. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau belum bisa mencapai itu. Untuk sekarang kau fokuslah dulu ke latihan yang diberikan kakakmu itu.]

Ise mengagguk mendengar perkataan Ddraig. Dia segera memunculkan boosted gear-nya dan memulai pelatihan panjangnya.

.o.0.o.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku muncul di dalam ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Hari ini aku mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan celana santai berwarna hitam. Aku biarkan bajuku terbuka dan menampakan dalam kaos berwarna oranye.

Aku ingin menemui Rias hari ini. Tentu saja untuk membicarakan tentang Ise. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, hari ini aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Rias.

"Hei Rias, apa kau ada di sana ? " aku memanggil-manggil seseorang, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di gedung ini, siapa tahu dia disini.

Benar-benar ruangan yang aneh. Masa' di ruangan klub ada tempat tidurnya sih. Tapi aku sudah berkeliling ke seluruh gedung ini dan tidak mendapati siapapun disini. Baiklah, lebih baik aku menunggu disini sambil tiduran.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Ternyata aku ketiduran setelah kelamaan menunggu. Saat aku hendak bangun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menempel pada wajahku. Saat aku menyentuhnya, terasa sangat empuk sekali. Perasaan, bantal yang aku tempati tadi tidak seempuk ini.

Saat aku membuka mataku dan menolehkan wajahku ke samping, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah-"Uwaa…." Aku berteriak sambil bergerak mundur. Darah segar langsung meluncur dari hidungku.

Siapa yang tidak mimisan coba, bila kau terbangun dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah memelukmu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Dan wanita itu tidak lain adalah Rias. Dia tengah tersenyum manis kepadaku. Sial, dia tadi pasti terbangun saat aku menyentuh oppainya yang menempel di wajahku.

Ugh, darah yang mengalir dari hidungku semakin banyak. Rias terlihat lebih cantik saat dalam keadaan telanjang. Ah, kenapa otak mesumku bekerja di saat seperti ini. Dengan nada yang gugup, aku mencoba bertanya.

"R-Rias, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Naruto-kun. Sedang apa kau di ruangan pribadiku ? " Rias bertanya padaku dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Ugh, jika aku tidak segera keluar dari sini, bisa-bisa nafsuku meledak kapan saja.

"K-kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Aku akan segera pergi. " saat aku hendak pergi, Rias menahan tanganku.

"Jangan. Kau harus menemaniku disini Naruto-kun. " cukup sudah. Pertahanan terakhirku sudah runtuh. Tanpa sadar seringai mesumku keluar begitu saja. Aku menggenggam balik tangan Rias yang memegangku. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menindih tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Rias ? " aku bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dia terlihat mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku ini Rias. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya hari ini. -" aku memberi jeda ucapanku sejenak. "-Aishiteru yo Rias. "

"Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun. "

Rias mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku. Secara perlahan, dia mendekatkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Ternyata dia yang mengambil inisiatif pertama.

CUP

Bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang berisi kasih sayang dan cinta. Setelah cukup lama, aku melepas ciuman tadi karena kebutuhan bernafas. Kini wajah Rias bersemu merah. Dia nampak lebih cantik jika seperti ini.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Kali ini adalah ciuman yang penuh nafsu karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsu yang membara di dalam tubuhku. Lama kelamaan, ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi panggutan dan lumatan.

Aku sedikit mengigit bibir bawah Rias. Dia mengerti dan membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja, aku melesatkan lidahku ke dalam sana. Menjelajahi dan merasakan rongga mulut dari wanita yang kucintai ini.

"Mnh…" Rias mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Lidah kami saling beradu, menari di dalam sana. Aku melepas ciumanku kembali untuk menghirup sedikit oksigen.

Belum selesai aku bernafas, Rias sudah menarik kembali kepalaku dan menciumnya. Sungguh wanita yang agresif. Tidak mau hanya terpaku pada ciuman saja, aku menggerakkan tanganku dan meraba sesuatu.

Ah, ini dia. Oppai Rias, akhirnya impian tersebut bisa tercapai juga. Bisa meremas oppai yang ukurannya super besar –mungkin ukurannya menyaingi milik nenek Tsunade.

"Mnh… shh…" Rias melengguh keenakan saat aku memijat, meremas oppainya. Aku pilin sebuah tonjolan yang berada di tengahnya dan dia terlihat lebih keenakan. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutku.

Aku melepas ciumanku dan turun ke lehernya. Aku menyapu bersih seluruh lehernya dengan ciuman dan jilatan. Rias mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih kepadaku.

Dia sedikit menjambak rambut pirangku saat aku memberikan beberapa kissmark di lehernya. Kedua tanganku sendari tadi masih aktif memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada oppainya. Benda di selakanganku sudah mengeras sekarang.

Rias tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi aku segera tahu setelah dengan cepat ia membalik posisinya dan menindih tubuhku sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin menikmati tubuhmu Naruto-kun. " Rias mengatakannya dengan mata yang sayu. Oh man, dia puluhan kali lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Dia mulai meraba perutku, dadaku dan terakhir adalah wajahku.

Rias mendaratkan ciumannya lagi kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia hendak membuka bajuku. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka. Saat aku melihat ke samping, aku melihat Akeno yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ara-ara sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Permisi. " setelah mengucapkan itu, Akeno segera pergi dan menutup pintunya kembali. Rias terlihat mematung karena aksinya ketahuan oleh Akeno.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Rias. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku tengah memberikan latihan kepada Ise. Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali saja, oke. " aku bangkit berdiri dan segera berteleport ke tempat latihan Ise.

.o.0.o.

Saat aku sudah sampai, aku melihat lubang bekas ledakan di sana-sini. Beberapa gunung juga lenyap. Saat pandanganku sampai ke suatu objek, aku melihat Ise yang terkapar tak berdaya. Aku segera menghampirinya. Saat kulihat wajah Ise, di bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya dia kelelahan akibat latihan ini.

"Bagaimana Ise ? Apa latihanmu berjalan dengan lancar ? "

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri nii-san, hosh… hosh… "

"Hmm, tidak buruk. Kau bisa menguasai jurus ini hanya dalam sehari dan berhasil melenyapkan beberapa gunung, sungguh mengesankan. "

Aku memandang langit yang sudah mulai senja. "Hei Ise, kita harus segera pulang. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. "

Besok adalah latihan terakhirnya sebelum aku mengijinkannya untuk menyerbu markas dari para malaikat jatuh dan menyelamatkan Asia.

Bunshin yang aku suruh untuk memata-matai mereka sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kini tinggal melakukan sentuhan terakhir.

Aku dan Ise segera berteleport ke rumah untuk pulang. Dari tadi siang sepertinya kami melupakan makan siang. Jadi perutku sudah sangat lapar kali ini. Dan aku juga tidak akan melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Itu merupakan pengalaman terindah pertama yang pernah aku alami.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Gimana lime nya. Bagus apa jelek. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dengan konten dewasa, jadi kalo kurang bagus harap dimaklumi karena saya sendiri masih belajar. Dan jangan lupa reviwnya buat kelanjutan fic ini.**


	5. rescue mission

**Naruto The Golden Dragon**

Story By : Ren Akatsuki

Summary : Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun Naruto dilahirkan kembali dan diberi kesempatan baru untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut tentunya dengan kekuatan baru pula. Sanggupkah Naruto melakukannya ? / AU/ Super Power, Extreme-strong Naru, Smart Naru.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Raiting : M

Genre : Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Naruto x Rias & Issei x Akeno

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (Maybe), alur kecepatan.**

Notification :

"Abcd" = percakapan

'Abcd' = percakapan dalam hati.

"**Abcd" = **percakapan Naga / jurus.

[Abcd] = Sacred Gear

* * *

"Cukup Ise. Kau sudah kehabisan stamina hari ini. " ucap Naruto.

"Tapi nii-san aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu. " ucap Ise sambil terengah-engah.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku baka. Tapi untuk saat ini, kemampuanmu itu sudah cukup untuk bertarung melawan para malaikat jatuh. "

Naruto dan Ise saat ini berada di sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan dari Ise sebelum dia menyelamatkan Asia. Naruto menyuruh Ise untuk bertarung melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ini semua dilakukan Naruto untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh kemampuan Ise.

"Malam ini para malaikat jatuh yang menangkap Asia akan melakukan ritual untuk pengambilan sacred gear miliknya. Malam ini saatnya kau untuk beraksi dan membuktikan hasil dari latihan kerasmu. Tunjukan pada mereka kekuatan dari sekiryuutei yang sesungguhnya. " ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i." balas Ise.

"Untuk saat ini kau harus memulihkan tenagamu dulu karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang buatmu. Sebelum aku memberi tahumu possisi dari Asia, kau harus meminta izin dari Rias terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah majikanmu. Dia sangat menyayangi para budaknya dan menganggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Aku tidak mau Rias khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"Hei nii-san. Sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan buchou. Padahal kau selalu menghiraukan para gadis-gadis yang ada di akademi."

"Tentu saja aku perhatian denganya karena aku ini adalah kekasihnya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang bangga. Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik karena otak kecil Ise masih memproses apa yang didengarnya.

"APA ?! "

"Jangan berteriak baka. Kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli tahu. " ucap Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa ! kenapa kau selalu saja berada diatasku nii-san. Bukan hanya soal kekuatan, tapi juga soal wanita. Kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini… terkutuklah orang-orang tampan. " gerutu Ise. Dia langsung pundung di tempat.

"Sudahlah Ise. Di klub masih ada wanita cantik lain selain Rias. Kau bisa mendapatkan mereka dan mengencaninya jika kau mau. " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ise.

•

Di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, semua anggotanya tengah berkumpul. Semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam.

"Buchou, aku akan menyerbu ke markas para malaikat jatuh dan menyelamatkan Asia hari ini. " ucap Ise yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak Ise. Aku tidak mengijinkamu. Itu terlalu berbahaya bagimu, dan juga aku tidak ingin kehilangan pelayan-pelayanku yang berharga. "

"Tapi buchou, aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya berkat pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Naruto-nii. "

"Tetap tidak Ise. Itu adalah keputusanku. "

"Tapi buchou, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Asia begitu saja. "

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja kini membuka matanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Rias. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rias dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka ? " Tanya Rias setelah mendengar apa yang dibisikan Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja Rias. Aku akan menjamin keselamatan mereka. "

"Tetap saja…"

Naruto membisikan sesuatu lagi ke telinga Rias untuk meyakinkannya. Dan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, wajah Rias tiba-tiba saja memerah, entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu Ise. " ucap Rias sambil menghelas nafas. "Yuuto, Koneko kalian temani Ise. "

"Ha'i buchou. " jawab Kiba dan Koneko serempak.

"Pakailah ini Kiba. " ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan Kusanagi ke arahnya. Kiba mengangguk kemudian pergi ke ujung ruangan bersamaan dengan Ise dan Koneko.

Naruto kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di bawah kaki mereka bertiga dan mentransfer mereka ke tempat Asia diculik.

.o.0.o.

**-Issei POV-**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat sebuah gereja tua yang tampaknya sudah tidak digunakan. Ugh, ini pasti aura menyesakan saat iblis mendekati gereja. Aku tengok ke samping dan kulihat Kiba dan Koneko-chan juga terihat sama denganku.

Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja lewat pintu depan. Saat kami membuka pintu, kami sudah disambut oleh tembakan-tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh pendeta gila yang menyerang kami beberapa hari lalu.

Kiba menangkis semua serangan yang mengarah pada kami dengan Kusanagi yang masih terbalut sarungnya yang dipinjamkan oleh nii-san tadi. Koneko-chan mengangkat sebuah bangku besar yang ada di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke arah pendeta tersebut.

"Ise-senpai pergilah, biar kami yang menangani ini. "

"Baiklah Koneko-chan. Aku serahkan pendeta gila ini pada kalian. " ucapku sambil berlari menuju ke lantai dua ruang bawah tanah dari gereja ini.

Saat aku sampai, beberapa malaikat jatuh sudah menyapa pengelihatanku dengan membawa tombak cahaya mereka. Aku segera mengaktifkan boosted gear-ku.

[Boost!]

Mereka melempar tombak cahaya yang ada di tangannya dan semuanya mengincarku. Beberapa berhasil kuhindari, beberapa lagi menggores pipiku dan aku berhasil menghancurkan satu yang tersisa.

'Ddraig, tingkatkan kekuatanku ke batas maksimum. Mari kita tunjukan kekuatan sekiryuutei pada mereka.'

"**Baiklah partner. Mari kita hajar para malaikat jatuh itu.** "

[Boost!]

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi berkat peningkatan kekuatan oleh boosted gear-ku. Aku mencoba memukul satu di depanku dengan tangan kiriku yang sudah terbalut oleh armor merah. Dia berhasil menghindar dari pukulanku, namun aku dikepung oleh dua orang dari kiri dan kananku sambil mencoba menebasku secara bersamaan dengan tombak cahayanya.

Aku menyeringai, dengan cepat aku menunduk dan menghindari serangan mereka. Alhasil mereka malah mengenai temannya sendiri. Aku berdiri dan menatap lima orang malaikat jatuh didepanku. Tinju kiriku aku arahkan ke depan dan aku mulai membentuk bola berwarna merah disana.

[Boost!]

"**Dragon Shot!** "

Bola merah tadi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengincar kelima malaikat jatuh tadi.

**DUARRR…**

Ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta, namun dua orang yang beruntung masih bisa lolos dari serangan tadi. Mereka terbang dengan cepat ke arahku sambil membawa tombak cahaya di tangan mereka.

[Boost!]

Aura berwarna merah pekat mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai tanpa sengaja muncul dibibirku. Tentu saja aku akan menggunakan sebuah tehnik yang sengaja aku ciptakan sendiri untuk menandingi kecepatan dari Naruto-nii walaupun dalam sparing terakhir tehnik ini masih belum bisa mengejar kecepatan dari Naruto-nii. Tapi ini saja sudah cukup untuk membasmi para malaikat sialan itu.

"**Star Sonic Booster!** "

Aku menghilang dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna merah. Kedua malaikat jatuh tadi terlihat terkejut saat melihat aku menghilang. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat, aku menghajar mereka berdua dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari boosted gear tanpa bisa ditahan ataupun bisa dihindari.

Mereka berdua tergeletak tak berdaya. Kini aku berjalan menuju ke ruang berikutnya. Tehnik tadi menguras banyak sekali stamina, dan kini aku harus menggunakan stamina seminimal mungkin karena setelah ini, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan pemimpin dari mereka.

Dan benar saja, baru selangkah aku menginjakan kakiku di ruangan ini, tapi aku sudah dihadang oleh pria berbadan besar dengan rambut hitam spike sebahu. Firasat iblisku mengatakan kalau orang ini memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Jauh berbeda dari orang-orang yang aku kalahkan tadi.

"Siapa kau ? jangan menghalangi jalanku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertarung denganmu, jadi kau minggirlah. " ucapku setengah berteriak pada orang tadi.

Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengerikan padaku. "Kau pikir kau siapa bocah, berani memerintahku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu ritual yang dilakukan oleh imouto-ku. "

Aku berlari dengan kencang ke arah pria tadi sambil memukulkan boosted gear-ku. Tapi, aku terbelalak kaget saat dia dengan mudah menangkap tinjuku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekuatan dari boosted gear.

Tiba-tiba pria tadi meninju perutku saat aku masih dalam kekagetanku. Hasilnya, aku terpental dan menabrak dinding ruangan dengan keras. Belum sempat aku berdiri dengan tegak, dia sudah di depanku dan menendangku hingga aku lagi-lagi harus menabrak tembok.

Darah segar meluncur dari sudut bibirku. Aku tidak boleh kalah disini. Jika aku kalah, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan Asia. Aku adalah sekiryuutei, salah satu dari dua naga surgawi yang ditakuti, aku tidak boleh kalah dari malaikat sialan ini.

'Hei Ddraig, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu lebih besar lagi.'

"**Aku bisa saja partner. Tapi aku tidak yakin tubuhmu akan kuat menampung kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi saat ini.** "

'Lakukan saja Ddraig. Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku. Yang penting aku harus segera mengalahkan orang ini dan menyelamatkan Asia.'

"**Kau memang keras kepala partner. Tapi aku suka dengan semangatmu itu. Baiklah, terimalah kekuatanku ini.** "

[Explosion!]

Aura hijau yang sangat terang bersinar dari booted gear-ku. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar sedang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Langsung saja aku memposisikan tangan kiriku ke depan. Aku membuat sebuah bola merah berukuran sangat besar. Kemudian mengkompresinya menjadi bentuk yang lebih kecil.

Aku menembakan bola tadi yang mana kekuatan iblisku sudah aku satukan dengan kekuatan Ddraig. Jadi itu akan menghasilkan serangan yang jauh lebih kuat dari dragon shot.

**BLARRR…**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta setelah bola sihir yang aku tembakan tadi berbenturan dengan sebuah bola berwarna kuning yang diciptakan oleh pria tadi. Separuh dari bangunan gereja hancur akibat ledakan tadi.

Saat kepulan asap sudah menghilang, pria tadi masih tampak berdiri tanpa merubah posisinya dan dia juga sama sekali tidak terluka. Sial… seberapa kuat sih orang ini. Padahal aku yakin kalau serangan tadi mengenainya, maka bisa dipastikan kalau dia tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi.

Kekuatan dari Ddraig masih mengalir dalam tubuhku, tapi staminaku sudah sangat menipis. Jika tidak segera kuakhiri maka aku bisa kalah karena sudah kehabisan stamina. Aku segera maju kedepan dan bersiap menyerang pria itu lagi, namun sebuah sinar berwarna keemasan muncul dihadapanku dan nii-san muncul dari sana.

**-Issei POV End-**

"Yo Ise. Sepertinya keadaanmu kurang baik. " sapa Naruto pada Ise.

"Kenapa kau ada disini nii-san. Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan hal ini, tapi kenapa kau malah datang kesini. "

"Ya, aku memang tidak tertarik. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan otouto-ku ini terkena masalah. Jadi pergilah dan selamatkan Asia, biar aku yang urus orang ini. "

"Kalau kau memaksa aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hati-hatilah nii-san. Dia itu orang yang cukup kuat. " ucap Ise sambil pergi dari ruangan itu dan segera menuju ke tempat ritual pengambilan sacred gear Asia.

Kini tatapan Naruto mulai menajam saat Ise sudah tidak ada disana. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini ? "

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah kakak dari Reynalle. Namaku Jose. Tujuanku hanyalah melindungi adiku selama dia melakukan ritual itu. "

"Kau pasti bukan malaikat jatuh biasa jika dilihat dari kekuatan yang aku rasakan dari tubuhmu. Kau bahkan bisa membuat Ise kehabisan stamina. "

"Yak kau benar. Walaupun aku bukan salah satu dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh, tapi kekuatanku sudah setara dengan kadet malaikat jatuh. " ucap pria tadi sambil mengeluarkan sepuluh pasang sayap hitam dari punggungnya.

"Hmm, ini menarik sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung dengan musuh kuat. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari dewa naga. " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Saat Naruto membuka kembali matanya, iris biru samudranya sudah digantikan oleh iris berwarna emas dengan garis vertical hitam di tengahnya. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring dengan menguarnya aura keemasan dari tubuhnya.

Pria bernama Jose itu bergidik ngeri saat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat gila yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto. Tangannya bergetar karena takut akan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa kabur gara-gara harga diri yang tinggi.

Jose terbang dengan energy kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran super raksasa di atas langit. Sedetik kemudian dia melemparnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai menangkis tombak tersebut dengan satu tangan. Dan tombak tersebut terus melaju melewati kota dan menancap di wilayah hutan di pinggir kota. Ledakan dari tombak tadi cukup besar hingga membuat tanah menjadi bergetar.

Naruto sudah cukup bermain-main. Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini. Dia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul didepan Jose. Naruto mendaratkan tinjunya yang sudah diselimuti oleh aura emas ke perut Jose. Dan tangan Naruto berhasil menembus perut Jose.

Perlahan, tubuh Jose mulai menghilang menjadi debu-debu. Kini seragam akademi kouh Naruto yang berwarna hitam dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah. Itu adalah ciptaran darah yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan penghancurnya yang menembus tubuh Jose.

"Ck, merepotkan. Kenapa ada darah segala di seragam ini. Aku kan harus mencucinya lagi. " gerutu Naruto sambil melihat seragamnya.'Semoga berhasil Ise.' Ucapnya dalam hati Dan dia pun menghilang kembali dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

.o.0.o.

Ise memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah setengah hancur. Kini ia bisa melihat mantan pacarnya sedang berdiri dengan tubuh Asia yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Apa kau kesini ingin menyelamatkan gadismu Ise-kun? Tapi kau sudah terlambat. Aku sudah mengambil twilight healing miliknya, Ha ha ha…" ucap Reynalle dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

Ise mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Tentu saja Ise sangan benci dengan wanita malaikat jatuh ini. Pertama, karena dia telah ditipu oleh wanita itu dan dibunuh. Kedua, karena dia telah mengambil sacred gear milik Asia dan tentunya seorang yang sacred gearnya diambil secara paksa dia akan mati. Kemarahan Ise telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Akan kubunuh kau wanita brengsek. " ucap Ise sambil berlari ke arahnya.

[Boosted Gear Second Liberation!]

Boosted gear milik Ise bersinar dan berevolusi ke bentuk yang lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya. Boosted gear akan merespon keinginan yang kuat dari pemiliknya, dan Ise mempunyai keinginan yang kuat untuk membunuh wanita yang ada di depannya itu.

Ise hendak memukul wanita di depannya itu dengan lengan kirinya, tapi ditahan oleh tombak cahaya milik Reynalle. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tombak cahaya tersebut hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan cahaya karena tidak kuat menahan serangan dari boosted gear. Tinju Ise pun mengenai wajah reynalle hingga dia terpental.

Reynalle mendarat dengan sempurna meninggalkan bekas merah di pipinya. Lalu sebuah cahaya hijau mulai membungkus tubuhnya dan lukannya menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku iblis bodoh, karena di dalam tubuhku ini terdapat twilight healing. Sekarang rasakanlah ini. " Reynalle membuat sepuluh tombak cahaya melayang diudara dan meluncurkannya tepat kepada Ise.

"**Hei partner. Jika kau ingin mengalahkan wanita itu, maka kau harus terlebih dahulu mencabut twilight healing yang ada di dadanya. Jika tidak, dia akan terus meregenerasi tubuhnya saat terluka.** "

'Baiklah Ddraig, aku paham itu.'

Ise melompat-lompat menghindari serbuan dari tombak cahaya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. 'Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan menggunakan tehnik ini karena staminaku yang sudah hampir habis. Akan kupertaruhkan semuanya pada serangan ini.'

[Boost!]

"**Star Sonic Booster!** "

Tubuh Ise terselimuti oleh cahaya merah yang pekat, kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah. Reynalle terlihat terkejut karena Ise tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanya. Dia menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Ise, tapi nihil.

Ise mendadak muncul dihadapan Reynalle dan menusukan lengan kirinya tepat di dada Reynalle tanpa bisa dihindarinya. Dia berteriak kesakitan saat Ise mencabut tangannya dan mengambil dua buah cincin bersinar hijau dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Sekarang ini adalah balasan karena kau telah membunuhku waktu itu. " Ise menyiapkan sebuah dragon shot tepat di depan Reynalle yang sedang jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.

**BLARRR…**

Ledakan dari dragon shot memusnahkan Reynalle hingga tak tersisa. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat bisa membunuh mantan pacarnya itu yang dulu membunuhnya. Lalu senyumnya segera pudar saat ia berbalik dan menghadap Asia. Langsung saja ia mendekati Asia.

Mendadak tubunya oleng karena kehabisan stamina. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke ke belakang kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menangkapnya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah telah terbentuk di samping Asia dan disana telah berdiri Rias.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Ise-kun ? "

Ise mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan medapati Akeno yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Ise tersenyum lemah saat Onee-sama nya itu menangkapnya tepat sebelum ia terjatuh. "Aku baik-baik saja Akeno-san. Aku hanya kehabisan stamina saja. " ucap Ise lirih.

Rias mendekati tubuh Asia yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia mencoba mengecekanya apa Asia masih hidup atau tidak. Dia lalu menatap Ise. "Ise, apa kau ingin Asia selamat atau tidak ? "

"Ya buchou. Aku ingin Asia selamat. " balas Ise lemah dari pangkuan Akeno.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghidupkannya lagi, tapi dia akan menjadi budak iblisku. Dan apa kau sudah merebut sacred gear milik Asia. Kalau sudah serahkan itu padaku agar aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali."

Ise membuka genggaman tangan kirinya dan menyerahkan dua buah cincin yang bersinar hijau kepada Rias. Lalu setelah menyerahkan itu, kesadaran Ise mulai hilang dan ia pingsan.

.o.0.o.

Naruto muncul di sebuah tepi danau dan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah memancing disana.

"Yo Azazel-san. Lama tidak bertemu. " sapa Naruto pada pria yang tengah memancing itu dan duduk di sampignya.

Orang yang dipanggil Azazel tadi hanya swetdrop. "Kita kan baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu. " Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepalaya yang tidak gatal. "Tumben kau datang kesini Naruto. Ada apa ? "

"Aku kesini mau minta maaf karena aku telah membantai beberapa anak buahmu. "

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Mereka memang orang-orang pembangkang yang susah diatur. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. " ucap Azazel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi mulai saat ini kau harus berhati-hati Naruto. Menurut informasi dari wakil jedralku, Shemhazai, ada sekelompok organisasi hitam yang bisa menjadi ancaman bagi tiga kekuatan utama. Kalau tidak salah, Khaos Brigade namanya. "

"Khaos Brigade ? "

"Ya, mereka adalah sebuah organisasi hitam yang terdiri dari orang-orang jahat dengan kekuatan yang gila. Dan kelompok tersebut diketuai oleh dewa-naga yang disebut sebagai tak terbatas dan abadi, sang ouroboros dragon, Ophis. "

"Ophis ya. Dialah naga yang kekuatannya mampu mengimbangiku. "

"Apa kau bisa mengalahkannya Naruto ? "

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku belum pernah bertarung dengan dia sebelumnya. Tapi menurut pendapatku, kekuatan kami berdua seimbang. "

"Jadi organisasi itu merupakan halangan terbesar bagimu untuk mecapai perdamaian. "

"Ya, kau benar Azazel-san. Tapi aku masih bisa mengalahkan Ophis dengan sejata lain. "

"Senjata lain? Apa itu? "

"Itu adalah sacred gear terlarang. Kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan dari ke 13 longinus. "

"Aku belum pernah dengar itu sebelumnya, tapi apa sehebat itu sampai bisa lebih kuat dari longinus. "

"Entahlah, aku tahu ini karena sebelum aku terlahir disini aku sudah diberi tahu kalau aku mempunyai sacred gear semacam ini. Dan longinus yang aku ketahui hanya boosted gear milik Ise saja. "

"Ingat ini baik-baik Naruto. Aku akan menyebutkan semua longinus yang ada. [True Longinus], [Sephiroth Graal], [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing], [Regulus Nemea], [Innovate Clear], [Absolute Demise], [Dimension Lost], [Zennith Tempest], [Incinerate Anthem], [Annihilation Maker], [Canis Lykaon], dan [Telos Karma]. Itu semua adalah ke 13 longinus yang merupakan sacred gear yang ditakuti oleh tuhan. "

"Hm, akan kuingat itu. Dan terima kasih atas infonya Azazel-san. Ini sangat berguna bagiku. Sampai jumpa. " dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas.

Azazel hanya menghela nafas. "Ck, anak itu datang dan pergi seenaknya saja. " dia menatap lurus ke depan. "Kuharap kau mampu membawa perdamaian di dunia yang keras ini Naruto. "

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini. Semoga kalian suka. Dan diatas ada beberapa OC. Yang gak tau silakan Tanya langsung ke saya. dan yang belum tau bentuk naga emas dari Naruto, itu bentuknya seperti Great Red (yang belum tau silakan baca LN-nya sendiri.) cuma ukurannya lebih kecil dan warnanya emas. nggak sama dengan fafnir yang gak punya sayap.**


End file.
